There's a Storm A'comin!
by Thrymja Freki
Summary: -When I signed up to be a demigod, I wasn't expecting this. Hell. I wasn't expecting to be so fuckin important, either. But NOTHING could have prepared me for this shit. I mean, why the fuck do two insanely pretty girls like me, Percy 'Sawblade' Jackson, Manhattan's punk kid?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When I signed up to be a demigod, I wasn't expecting this. Hell. I wasn't expecting to be so fuckin important, either. But NOTHING could have prepared me for this shit. I mean, why the fuck do two insanely pretty girls like me, Percy 'Sawblade' Jackson, Manhattan's punk kid?

I don't own.

All bands mentioned exist. I own ONLY Silent Masquerade, as it is MY band(even if I haven't recorded or published any of my music.)

* * *

Uh, hi. I dunno why I'm doing this. It's stupid.

I'm Percy Sawblade Jackson. Sawblade isn't really my middle name. I don't have one. But I got the nickname Sawblade after my idiot step-father decided to cut me up with one. I have a scar over my right rib, collar bone, and eye.

I was ten. My mom, Sally Jackson, subsequently neutered him with a pair of old, dull, and rusty garden shears.

He went to prison, and we moved across the city.

She married again. A jerk named Gabe. Always bugged me for cash, even when I had none.

Currently, I went to Yancy Academy. I had no hair on the left and right side of my head, and kept my face clean. The top and back of my head were arranged in a two inch tall mohawk, all black with auburn tips. My eyebrows had auburn ends, as well.

I was 16, now. I stood at an impressive 6'3" tall, and was thin, but muscular. My eyes were sea-green. I wore a black Cannibal Corpse shirt, a black leather jacket over it, black denim pants, and a black leather belt with silver studs. I also wore black combat boots. My bottom lip had snake bite piercings, and my ears had a gauge the size of the head of a sixteen penny nail.

I had one best friend, Grover Underwood. Small guy. Curly black hair, a wiry goatee, and a muscle disease in his legs. Excluding him from Gym class till eternity, and would not be noticed if an enchilada existed within his sniffer range.

Yeah.

Oh! Reminds me. Today, we're going to a Greek History museum.

And Grover was nervous as a straight man in a gay bar.

No idea why...

We stood in front of a giant grave marker, and the Latin Teacher, Mr. Brunner, was going on about it. I read a lot, despite being dyslexic(I found out I could read Ancient Greek, and ordered my books in that language, and translated when I had to. I could speak it just as well as English, now.), and was good at reading people.

Mr. Brunner was doing a decent job of hiding it, but he apparently knew the girl. Which seemed impossible, but I discarded impossible like trash.

Impossible wasn't a cyclops stalking me when I was thirteen, or me petting a giant dog the size of a car. Nor was my apparent cryokinesis, and hydrokinesis.

Yep. I can control water and ice. It became a joy of mine, and I later made money off it.

I had been saving up since I was ten, and had around four grand in a bank account.

It was hidden from Gabe, and I used it when Mom needed cash, or we went to Montauk for a weekend.

"Mr. Jackson! Enlighten the class on the meaning of the images on the seele," Mr. Brunner called. I jerked, and looked at it.

"That's Kronos, Titan King, eating his kids, Hades and Poseidon. He never ate Chiron, or his daughters, because Chiron wasn't a god, and Kronos' mother said one of his male god kids would overthrow him and rule Olympus. His wife, Rhea, replaced baby Zeus with a baby sized rock, and he went and trained with his domain: Lightning.

"When Zeus go older, he fed his dad mustard and wine, and Kronos orally excreted his older sons. Then they fought, and Zeus cut Kronos to shreds, and spread him over the world. Then Zeus and Poseidon shortchanged Hades, and banished him from Olympus. Then Zeus became overly paranoid, and imprisoned all of Titan-kind, for the reason of lineage." Thunder boomed as I talked. I blinked.

Under my breath, I muttered, "Ozone Breath." Thunder boomed louder, and my ears rang a bit.

"Right... We best move along," the handicapped teacher said, looking pointedly at me, as Grover got more nervous.

"Honey, come with me." Shit.. I turned, and followed my math teacher. She was Mrs. Dodds, a mean old lady who hated my guts. She was from Georgia, and wore a leather jacket.

We stepped into an empty room, and my stomach flipped. I tensed my muscles, preparing to run.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with it, demigod?" I blinked, not expecting that.

"Can we start over? I'm not a demigod. Just a punk street performer." She merely glared, and began to shift into a fiery bat.

"Where is it!? Where is the Lightning Bolt?!" She charged me, and I hit the deck.

I swiped my hand left, and the air responded. A row of three water spikes formed, and became ice, before firing at the lady

"What ho, Percy!"

I turned to see Mr. Brunner throw me a pen.

What now? Write her an essay and hope she dies?

I uncapped it instinctively, and didn't bother reacting when it became a three foot long sword in my hand.

It felt heavy, but balanced, albeit barely. He swung it down, and up, testing it.

The bat lady charged me again, so I chilled the air around her, before slashing down.

She exploded into gold dust. Mr. Brunner had vanished. I re-capped the pen, and pocketed it.

I had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

* * *

I was right. Turns out, Mrs. Dodds was a Fury, from the Fields of Punishment. And Greek Mythology was real. I was currently riding proof.

I had a wrapped a chain around the Minotaur, and was holding on for dearest life. In a rainstorm, no less.

I spotted a group of people gaping at me, and I sighed.

Useless dicks.

An idea hit me. I was weaponless, having lost my sword in the recent car crash. But I was not defenceless.

I gathered as much rain as I could without passing out, and made it into ice. And impaled the bull-man in the groin and eye.

Tossing one end of the chain over the left horn, I tugged. The horn broke free, and I caught it as it flew into the air.

I waited until it stopped moving, out of exhaughstion, and stabbed the horn down, into the spot where it's spine met it's skull.

I fell, as the Minotaur below me exploded into gold dust. I laid there to rest, and only just missed the experience of being killed.

Because I jumped up and back the second I noticed the sky above me beginning to glow, and a bolt of lightning set me careening into a tree.

And THEN I was allowed to pass out. As that happened, I idly wondered if my duffel bag of clothes was fine.

* * *

I was in a weird dream, next thing I know. I was on a cloud, or something similar. It was wet, and white, and cold as a corpse. Beside me was a girl with black hair, dressed similar to me, but in leather pants and a shirt that said 'Death to Barbie', and had electric blue eyes. She looked to be about a year or two older than me.

"Who the fuck're you? And where the fuck'm I," I eloquently stated.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia Grace. You're in my tree. My dad decided to send you to Hades, but he missed. You got tossed."

Oh.

"Your tree?"

"I got turned into a tree by my dad. He could have blasted the cyclops, but decided to make me into dryad, instead. My dad's Zeus, by the way."

I blinked, and sat down.

"Percy. Dunno who my dad is, and I just killed the Minotaur. As far as I'm aware, I could be the son of a water person. I can do this, though." I raised my hand, and a spout of water rose a foot into the air. I chilled it into ice, and made the ice melt into a rose.

"Ice sculpting?" Her eyes were skeptical, and her tone was like 'And you ENJOY that?'.

"Hydro and cryokinesis, actually. But that rose won't melt."

"Oh." I began to black out, and looked at the punk girl in front of me.

"Looks like you're waking up. Come visit me some time, Snowball."

Snowball?

"Will do. And it's Sawblade. Not Snowball." She flipped me the bird, and I smirked as the world went black, then colored.

* * *

I woke up to being spoon fed pudding by a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You can stop. How long was I out," I said, swallowing the pudding.

"A day. Come on. We don't have all day to waste." I was a bit surprised at her immediate hatred of me, but followed her anyways, after picking up my duffel bag, that was right beside my bed, unharmed.

"Where's my sword," I asked her.

"Locked up." That set me off.

"And what the fuck gives you the right to lock up my shit," I growled, an icicle forming over my shoulder.

"Because it wasn't yours, and you probably stole it."

I lost it, and fired the icicle into her hair.

"Listen, bitch. I ain't stole no weapons. I could, but why should I? I have the very fucking air you breathe as a weapon." To demonstrate my point, I held her knife up, and froze her hands. With some satisfaction, I watched her eyes widen, as I felt a weight in my jacket pocket.

I pulled the pen out, and uncapped it, before shattering the ice and returning her dagger.

"I have a temper. I've been accused of stealin' shit too much this week... The fuck you starin' for," I explained, snappin at the end.

Her reply made me groan.

"I think I want you on my team for Capture the Flag this Friday. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

I was silent as she led me to a cabin with an eleven on it, knocked on the door.

"New camper," a tall teen with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Chase nodded.

"Regular, or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." The cabin groaned as one.

"I'm as happy with you guys. It looks cramped as shit in here," I said. The boy at the door laughed.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Cabin Eleven Counselour, and Swordsmanship Teacher."

"Percy Jackson, but my friends know me by Sawblade." That got a confused reaction from him. I noticed a scar on his right eye.

"We have a matching scar, Luke. But mine came from a hacksaw when my first step-father tried to kill me." He winced, and Chase grimaced.

"Yikes. Well, come on it. I'll have to find you a spot to sleep." I stepped inside, and was proved right.

"Get me a ladder. I think I'll take the roof," I muttered. Luke laughed.

"Fine by me. But we have two issues. Harpies, and Lady Artemis." Shit. I kind of forgot about the moon goddess.

Then again, there was also a moon Titaness..

"I'll ask as nice as I can to not be turned into an immortal deer rabbit. No matter how badass I would be, I don't think it would be fun forever." Luke laughed again, and I was handed a pillow and a sleeping bag.

"Day's almost over. I'll get your toiletries in the morning." I nodded at him, and slung the items under my arm, before going outside and looking at the sky.

It was almost dark.

"Lady Artemis, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep outside while I'm here. I'm not exactly one with nature, but being outside is currently the better sleeping option. Plus, if it helps, I like watching the stars, and trying to find new shapes," I mumbled at the rising moon. I stumbled when a female voice resounded through my skull.

'I will allow it, on one condition. I get a favor for every summer you decide to come, Perseus Jackson.' I nodded at the moon, idly hoping I didn't get myself screwed over.

"Deal." I sincerely hoped I didn't wake up as a bunny dear.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of a horn, and rose up. I felt a bit weird, and looked at myself.

My hair was down, as it fell into my face, and I was in a pair of black jeans, my black boots, and a silver shirt, with a blood moon on the front that said 'Blood Moon Rising' on the back, from an album of the same name by a band called Silent Masquerade, a punk-thrash-gothic metal band I listened to.

Great. My clothes got changed while I was sleeping.

Hopping down, I was greeted by a door to the back just as I landed.

I stumbled, much to the laughter of the people in the cabin.

"Roll off the roof, Percy," Luke teased.

"Bad timing with the door," I said, as I got up. He looked at my outfit, and laughed again.

"Don't ask. I woke up in this."

* * *

I made it through the next two days okay. I pissed off Ares Cabin when I froze three of them in the bathroom.

Percy Sawblade Jackson does NOT do swirlies!

I also sat by the giant pine tree at the border, and talked to it.

Chase bitched about it, but I threw a water ball at her, and didn't bother drying her off.

But today was Capture the Flag! So I could work out and vent.

"Percy, on Border Patrol. The border is a creek. The only one, so you can't miss it," Chase yelled out to me.

Well, shit.

At least I could use my water powers easier there. I hadn't fainted from using water vapor in a long time, but it did make my head feel like I got sat on by a herd of African Bull Elephants.

Having a creek would somewhat solve the problem. Instead of a pounding migraine, I merely got physical strain.

But I could deal with it. I didn't have to deal with the lactic acid problem everyone else did. For some reason, I just didn't.

Anyways, the horn sounded, and I made my way to the creek, and crouched right beside the water, touching it with one hand.

I felt the added strength the water gave me, and smiled, before standing in it.

I was wearing my hair down, under a helmet with a blue horsehair plume. A set of standard Greek Armor over black jeans and a plain deep blue tee shirt was my armor. My sword was drawn, and I opted out of a shield.

People rushed back and forth around me, but only one group stopped.

"Clarisse," I said, nodding at her. She merely sneered and attempted to stab me with her spear, which had red sparks dancing on it.

I dodged, and yanked it out of her hand. I spun around and knocked her aside with it, and knocked two of her siblings out in another move. Still not leaving the creek, I purposely threw the spear in reverse, the butt end hitting one of the last three standing in the face, sending her to unconsciousness.

The next boy charged me, and I slammed the pommel of my blade into his nose, knocking him out.

Clarisse got back up, her helmet knocked off, and I actually saw her for the first time since I got to camp.

She wasn't one's normal definition of 'hot'. She was built like an Amazon, and had cropped brown hair, and rusty-brown eyes.

Not the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but she was in the top ten..

I dodged her spear, but it took my helmet off. I ducked under a slash, and backpedalled to avoid getting my jaw busted.

I stepped forward, and slammed the pommel of my blade down.

She backpedalled, and drew a sword, before immediately slashing at me.

I dodged, and blocked, but she kept coming.

And then Luke ran past with their flag, and crossed the creek, just as I dropped a wave of water on Clarisse's head.

The horn sounded, and the blue team cheered.

"It was a trick," Clarisse muttered. I noticed Chase appear from nowhere, and glared at her.

"You set me up," I said to her. She rose an eyebrow.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it? Besides. You handled it pretty well. And I was here to help when things got out of hand," Chase said.

"That may be, but I don't like being played, Chase." With a look at Clarisse, I dried the girl off, and made the ball of now cold water hit Chase in the face.

She was spluttering, when a bone-chilling howl ripped through the Forest.

I turned, because my back was to it, and saw a Rottweiler the size of a Chevy flying at me.

An arrow hit it's skull, killing it. But it got a hit in on me.

I looked down, and touched my stomach. My hand drew back, and I looked at it.

The claw pierced my armor, and clipped my insides. My hand was red with bits of pink, flayed flesh in it.

"Prissy, in the water. Now," Clarisse said. I noticed Chiron and Chase watching me as I did as I was told. Right before I began to feel light headed, a light appeared over my head.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer," Chiron said. I sighed, and looked at Clarisse, as everyone knelt to me.

"Catch me..." And I passed out.

* * *

I was in the white cloud place again, looking at Thalia.

"I'm back," I said, blinking a bit.

"Yep. What's new," the punk girl said. I sighed.

"I know who my dad is now. Hello, cousin. I'm the Son of Poseidon."

I felt awkward. Because Thalia was in the top 5 prettiest girls I've ever met. And she was my cousin...

Then again, Olympus seemed to be all about that. Zeus and Hera, Aphrodite and Ares and Hephaestus, and even Poseidon and Amphitrite. She was his cousin! And Aphrodite was her husband and boytoy's aunt!

And let's not forget Hades and Persephone. She's his niece!

Those thoughts made me feel better.

Thalia laughed.

"You unlucky bastard," she said, shaking her head.

"Let's hope I don't become a tree, Needle-nose," I said.

"Stuff it, Snowball." And then she punched my shoulder, and electrocuted me.

"Unholy Motherfucker!" Strangely enough, that was my favorite swear..

Thalia laughed more, and I drenched her in water from the mist under our feet.

Her laughing stopped, and she glared at me.

"It's on, now, Fish-breath," she said, standing up, and sparking.

I stood up, and smirked, water rising from the floor to serve me.

"Bring it, Plasma-brains."

And so began the fight.

Which I lost. Thalia had more experience using her powers for battle than I did.

I fell to the ground, twitching and exhausted. My nose bled, and my head hurt.

Thalia was shivering, with icicles literally hanging from her ears.

"I think it's time for me to go again, Ozone," I said, as my world slowly went black.

"Come back sometime soon, Icicle." I smiled at her, and woke up.

* * *

My head hurt like hell when I opened my eyes.

Above me was Chase and Clarisse. They stared at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"What," I asked. Clarisse answered me.

"You started twitching, and your nose was bleeding," she said.

I blinked.

"Oh. Sometimes, when you dream, shit happens. Did I drown anybody?" Chase looked at me.

"Apparently, you were trying to drown a Thalia." She was glaring at me, like I'd killed her mom.

"I was. She got me first. And before you ask, the first time it happened was when I first got here, and passed out by her tree."

She sighed, and left the tent.

"Hey, Clarisse. You wanna help me get out of this bed," I said. I had been strapped down to it, apparently.

She laughed, and undid my binds.

"Whatever you say, your Fishiness."

"Laaaame!" I held a thumbs down in her face, and laughed.

Despite the Minotaur taking my mom?

I enjoyed my first week of camp.

* * *

Weeks passed, and then I got a load of bad news.

Good news?

I got a quest. I was going to find Zeus' Master Bolt, save my mom, and save the world.

Bad news next.

I had to go with Chase and Grover, and had a week to do it.

Grover's my friend, and I love the guy, completely placidly! Perverts!

But he was useless unless I could turn monsters into enchiladas.

As the three of us got into the camp van, and drove out of Manhattan, Grover spoke.

"So far, so good. No monsters." I groaned alongside Chase.

"GROVER!" We yelled.

* * *

AND CUT!

I had fun writing this.

I'm stuck with HSm,HL.

So this happened.

Oh yes.

The first of it's kind.

A Punk!Stronger!Percy with two girls!

If it ain't unique, it ain't mine!


	2. Chapter 2

All bands mentioned exist. I own ONLY Silent Masquerade, as it is MY band(even if I haven't recorded or published any of my music.)

Don't own.

I would love to give credit to my reviewers, and a happy hug to Aisk, who has been loyal to my stories since Nine Guns of Earth.

Thanks to Darkmoon111, spyingvince, and colin0513, for your reviews!

Special thanks to Aisk, for your continued loyalty to my writing!

* * *

I really wish I could stop myself from banging my head on the edge of the road.

After Argus dropped us off yesterday, me and my quest partners got on a bus. Then it blew up, with our stuff inside it. Oh, and the three Furies. That was a few hours ago.

Apparently, my being alive pisses Hades off enough to give his minions a day off.

But that's another thing. I know what the life to death ratio is.

Why would Hades want MORE dead people? That's like saying 'I WANT MORE WORK!'.

Overall, Grover and Chase were being irrational about this.

Grover was playing a song in his reed pipes. I almost pitied Chase. She's not brought earplugs, and I'd brought my iPod.

...

I think that plant just mutated.

...

Grover's reed pipes were snapped by a nettle plant that was slicing at us with it's roots and spikes.

I sighed, and pulled two fingers in. The plant dried up, and died.

"Grover. No more evil plants," I said. Then Chase started acting weird.

"I smell food," she said, and ran off.

I looked at Grover, and we chased her.

We caught her near a giant building. It had a sign that said 'Aunty Em's Garden Decor'.

"Guys? I smell monsters," Grover said.

I smelled food then.

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Chase said. I almost agreed with her, when I caught myself.

"Grover! Hit me," I said. He whacked the back of my head, and instantly, I felt better.

The weird impulses were gone.

As I underwent this, Chase had walked inside. Grover and I followed, but my hand was on my pen, ready to become a sword.

"Ah! Visitors," a voice said behind us. I whipped around, and saw a woman in tight black clothes, a matching hoodie, and shades.

"We're lost. Our truck broke down a ways down the road, and we don't have any cell phones. Our Uncle Grover here said we should try to find somebody. We've been walking for a LONG time.. Can we sit down and use your phone," I said.

Grover looked at me. I shook my head almost imperceptibly, and he relaxed.

"Of course, dearies. Let me go and get it. I'm Aunty Em, by the way. I'll bring you some food. The girl looks positively starved," she said. At that moment, Chase did.

She was dirty, and thinner than normal. Our stomachs growled simultaneously, and I smiled wryly.

When the woman left, Grover turned to me.

"UNCLE Grover, Perce," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. You're like 28, and have a leg and height problem. I'm your nephew, and she's my cousin," I said, giving Chase a smack on the head.

She blinked.

"Huh? Where are we," she asked.

"Somewhere with a monster nearby. About to be fed. Be careful, Chase. We can't afford to lose you. 'Uncle Grover' and I aren't the sharpest knives in the Ginsu set," I told her.

"Uncle Grover?" She had an eyebrow quirked at me.

"Hello fifth cousin, thrice removed," I said, smirking.

The woman came back, with two cheeseburgers on a plate, alongside some enchiladas.

"I know it isn't much, but it's all I have, dearies." Against our better judgement, we ate the food.

And then she slipped up.

"-I had two sisters with me once. You ses, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me and my ex-boyfriend. She made me hideous in his eyes, because we met up at a place she liked very much. My sisters shared my fate, but passed a long time ago. Now it's just me and my statues."

I instantly uncapped my sword, and chopped her head off. Her face was locked as one of surprise, as she became golden dust.

"Em. M. Two sisters. Sacred place. Pay attention, Brains," I said, as I grabbed a box.

I put the head in the box, and stamped Olympus' address on it, before writing a letter.

'Lord and Uncle Zeus, I'm trying to find your bolt. Could you not kill me until AFTER the quest? I'm just trying to help solve a problem in the family. -Percy Jackson'

I found a golden drachma, and threw it into the air, and the box vanished.

"The gods won't like that, Jackson," Chase said. I shrugged.

"So? It should buy us a bit of breathing room," I said.

* * *

(At Olympus)

Zeus was sitting at his throne when Hermes gave him a box. He picked up the note on top, and read it aloud.

"Lord and Uncle Zeus, I'm trying to find your bolt. Could you not kill me until AFTER the quest? I'm just trying to help solve a problem in the family. -Percy Jackson..." Hermes spoke up.

"He does have a point," he said. Zeus grumbled, and opened the box.

"Come on! I didn't send her," he said. He threw Medusa's at Hermes, who caught it, and began laughing.

"Athena will like this gift," he said, before flashing out.

* * *

(With Percy)

Medusa owned a truck. An old truck that ran, had a full tank of gas, and two five gallon canisters full of gas in the back.

Chase was driving, and I was riding in the bed, letting the wind whip through my hair.

That's how we drove.

And then I realised how bad a driver Chase was.

Because we ended up in Saint Louis, at the Arch.

...

Yeah.

"Chase, we don't have time," I growled. She ignored me, and kept dragging Grover and I up the elevator.

"I may never get this chance again, Jackson. I want to take it while I have it," was her reasoning.

I sighed, and grudgingly followed.

Why?

Well, if I came across Metallica signing CD's, I'd go there and have my forehead and wrists signed by them. So I couldn't fault her.

"So you're into architecture," I asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I am. I want to build something that will last for eons to come. I want people to remember me as Annabeth Chase, The Best Architect since the Greeks." I snorted.

"You want to be immortal." She glared at me.

"In a sense." We had made it a ways up, and were ready to leave after a while.

She and Grover were the last two in the elevator down, leaving me and an old lady with a mean looking Chihuahua alone up here.

"Cute dog," I said. Little bastard was growling at me, looking as mean as only that breed of dog could. The old lady smiled.

"Yes. But, I'm afraid, Sonny here still has to kill you. Simply orders, godling," she said. Then she morphed into an ugly monster, and the dog became the Chimera.

"Ah. Who the fuck wants me dead now?" Chimera inhaled, and fired fire at me.

I rolled left, and coated my skin in a thin layer of ice, before stabbing at the monsters.

"Our Lord Kronos, godling. Your death will give him the body he needs to revive wholly."

I love battle talk. People ramble.

A lot.

"The Titans are rising?" She nodded, and I smirked, before throwing my sword at her son, and pelting her with icicles, ignoring the migraine coming up.

As the Chimera became powder, his tail bit me in the hand. Echidna joined him, a few degrees below freezing.

My nose and eyes were bleeding, and my head pounded like nothing else. And then a bolt of lightning plowed right in front of me, sending me to the river below.

* * *

This was where I was often these days: unconscious, and with Thalia.

"Done already, Kelpy," she asked. I snorted.

"I just fell into a river. From the Arch. Cut me some slack, Ozone."

She snorted.

"Wow, your luck is horrible. You gotta go, Snowball. There's somewhere else you have to be," she said. I wondered what she meant, and suddenly the room faded into a black cave, with dim firelight, and a giant pit in the center.

"The plan is in motion? He suspects nothing," a loud, ancient voice asked from the pit.

"Echidna revealed you, but I believe he will still come. You did kidnap his mother." I paused. I know that voice.

They said something else, but I didn't pay attention.

"Quiet! Jackson is here," the pit voice said.

"You to dream of your quest? Fine. Dream on," it said.

A force grabbed me, and pulled, but my feet held fast.

Then I realized it wasn't pulling me in.

It was using ME to pull ITSELF out!

* * *

I woke with a start, as Grover prodded me with a crutch.

"Come on, Percy. We're getting some food," he said. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Where are we," I asked groggily.

"One stop away from L.A. Come one, Jackson. I'm hungry," Chase said.

I waited till she turned around, and flicked an ice ball the size of my thumbnail at her skull.

"Jackson! Stop, dammit!" I smiled.

"You swear, Chase? That's def' a first."

We'd just sat down, when I felt somebody strong approach our table.

I looked up from my menu, and saw a man in a biker's outfit and a red shirt sliding into our booth. He wore shades, and his hair was buzzed, like a soldier's hair normally was. He wore black shades that hid his eyes, though I could see a bit of a flicker behind them.

"Lord Ares," Grover said.

Chase was glaring at him, and I felt my own anger bubble inside of me.

I smirked, realizing why I was suddenly angry.

"Now THAT is a nice trick, Ares. Shame I've been forced through anger management and can somewhat control my 'unbridled fury'," I told him. He smirked, and looked at me directly.

"You must be Seaweed's kid, Sawblade. I remember you. You kept getting into fights in front of my statues."

A waitress came to our table, and asked us what we wanted. I got a medium sweet tea, and a cheeseburger.

Grover ordered a salad, and Chase got a large Coke and a cheeseburger.

Ares got two cheeseburgers.

"Your toes have quite the... 'Kick' when one smashes another's face into them," I said. He smirked again, and we ate our food.

"You wouldn't buy us food if you weren't buttering us up. What did you need," I said. It always worked, but I'd learned that nothing was free.

"Smart kid. I have a 'side-quest' for you. I recently took my girl out on a date, and we got interrupted. I left my shield there. Need you to fetch it. Do this, and you get a free ride from here to L.A., and a backpack of goodies." I thought it over. Then I looked out the window, and saw where Chase had parked.

"Well, fuck. We got no choice. Where's it at," I asked.

Chase fucking parked in a fucking handicap spot, and our fucking truck just got fucking towed.

Fuck.

"Two blocks south from here." He snapped, and forty dollars was on the table, before he left. I grabbed it, and we finished eating. I paid for the meal, and we left.

* * *

Ares took his girl here..?

As I looked at the amusement park, I was shocked.

"The gate's locked. Jackson, get us in," Chase said. I looked at the rusty lock, and grabbed hold of it.

I yanked the weakest part of it, freezing and super-heating water inbetween my hand and it rapidly as I did so. The lock shattered, and I bit my lip as a shard pierced my hand.

"Shit.." I grabbed a stick from the ground, and held tightly to the shard, and slowly pulled it out.

"Gah! Fuck!" I looked at it, and considered the possibilities of being stabbed by a half-inch-long piece of rusted metal when breaking a lock.

"We need some water. And fast. I'm the stronger fighter, and I'm pretty gods damned sure this place is hiding something," I said. Logically, I was right. I was slower than Chase, but I was our only medium range heavy hitter at the moment.

We looked, and eventually found a ride that had water.

"Thrill Ride of Love," I read. My vision was getting hazy. Chase shoved me into the water, and I growled.

I would have attacked her, had a glint of bronze not caught my eye.

"Chase! Bronze to my two," I said. She blinked, and then caught on.

So much for being the braniac.

I heard gears grind, and Chase scream.

"Grover! Turn it off!" He ran to the control booth, but it was useless.

"It shouldn't be working," he yelled to me.

More fuck.

I would have to rescue Chase.

"Try to stop it," I said, before willing the newly formed current to shoot me forward.

I leapt out of the water a ways from the boat thing Chase was in. She screamed again, and I saw a cargo ship's worth of bronze spiders shoot from the walls, and crawl over Chase, who was trapped under a golden net. Cupid statues suddenly had cameras, and I realized what this was as I passed a 'Σ' οn the wall.

I willed the water to freeze the net and as many spiders as I could, and hefted an ice trident over my shoulder. Then I began fighting the spiders, which became a BIG FUCKING SPIDER.

Chase screamed in terror, and I knew she was useless now.

"I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING HEPHAESTUS! CUZ I FOUND A DESIGN FLAW," I yelled, and threw the trident into three eyes, before sliding forward with my sword drawn, and cutting off four of it's legs, and freezing the other four, before I made the ice grab the spider's head, and stabbed it when it smashed into the cold floor.

I ripped the net from Chase, but what happened next caught me off guard entirely.

She kissed me.

She fucking KISSED ME.

WHAT THE-

My brain went blank, and she pulled away, remembering the cameras.

"Er.. Ares, you're an asshole," I said, before I made the ice around me rise into a large blade, and broke all the cameras.

* * *

(On Olympus, immediately after)

Athena was gobsmacked. Ares and Hephaestus were laughing. Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, and Dionysus were silent.

Athena spoke, "How dare that boy kiss my daughter!"

Ares was next, "That. Was. Fucking awesome!"

Hephaestus said, "He was right. That was a serious design flaw."

Zeus fumed.

Apollo turned to Poseidon, "Can you do all that?"

Poseidon blinked, and shook his head.

"Not with ice. I never considered it, to be honest.."

"THE BOY IS TOO STRONG," Zeus thundered.

"So? He can't beat us. The boy knows his limits. He's only that strong near a major water source. Anywhere else causes him to either get a headache, or pass out. His body can't handle his potential. I'm willing to bet he passed out right after that last stunt," Artemis said. The council looked at her.

"What? He sleeps on the roof of his cabin. He's one of the few people who appreciate the night, and keeps me entertained when I'm flying the moon."

"That boy will destroy all we think we know," Apollo said, shaking his head.

* * *

After we got into the ride Ares had for us, Grover began ranting about the condition of the animals.

A Zebra, a lion, a deer, and a snake were all in cages almost too small for them.

I stood up, a little dizzy, and walked to the Zebra.

"I'm going to try to clean you, okay? I can't do too much about the smell, but you'll all be cleaned," I told it. My head was already pounding, and pounded harder when the zebra spoke to me.

'Thank you, Prince Perseus!' I groaned.

Prince of Zebras. Lovely.

I pulled the water from the zebra's water dish, and used it to wipe the grime and mud from his hair and mane and tail.

Then I cleaned his cage, and fed him, and gave him clean water from the 25 gallon bucket in the trailer with us. I did the same to the other animals, and Grover muttered something, before touching each animal on the head.

Then, the truck stopped.

The lion roared, and a loud banging was heard from the doors.

"Come on you filthy animal! We're at your stop," a man shouted, getting in the back, and approaching the zebra.

I rubbed my temples, and found a very big stick beside me.

It was ten inches long, and an inch and a half thick.

I grabbed it, and banged the wall beside me. Twice, three times.

"Who's there," the man said, before coming closer.

I waited. He turned towards me, and I half-strength brained him. He fell, unconscious.

Chase looked at me.

"Up. We've got to find another ride," I said, letting the animals free as I left.

* * *

We walked for a few hours, and I kept trying to ignore myself and the world.

In some strange way, I may have found myself mildly attracted to Chase. Top five material.

But there was one glaring issue. She was of Athenian descent. I was of Poseidon's blood.

Two rivals. And the hatred had become genetic.

But it was odd. Because even our parents had a strange fondness for one another.

It showed in how they competed for Athens. Poseidon could have given Athens the gift of horses. But he didn't. He gave them a saltwater spring, and let her gift be better than his.

I shook my head, and flipped on a Silent Masquerade cover of Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica.

The lead singer was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, named Ash. The bassist, Kirstin, and the lead guitarist, Ivy, did the metal vocals. The drummer, Hana, was just a drummer. Kirstin and Ivy were almost twins. Kirstin had black hair and brown eyes, but Ivy's eyes were like mint green. But Ivy was from Inch, a place in Scotland, while Kirstin was from a small town in Arkansas, Blytheville, same as Hana. Hana had brown hair and eyes. All four girls had slightly paler skin, and were petite.

Chase tapped my shoulder.

I removed my headphones, and looked at her. She pointed at a giant casino.

I didn't even notice we'd entered L.A.

Lovely.

* * *

Turns out, the casino was our worst idea to date. I was running, with a little boy on my back. Beside me was Chase, and beside her was Grover, and beside HIM was an Italian girl in all black and a green beanie. She was Bianca di Angelo. She had black hair and black eyes, like her brother, who wore all black clothes. His name was Nico di Angelo.

They were with us, because Hades stopped me from being stuck with the Lotus Eaters forever. He'd asked if I could bring his children with me when we came down. He'd return my mother for the safe delivery of his kids to him.

So we were running to the DOA Recording Studios office, with a horde of monsters behind us. As I ran, the pack from Ares that I was carrying began getting heavier.

As we entered the building, I set Nico down, and caught my breath.

"Living do not belong here, Perseus Jackson," a voice said behind me. I turned.

"Let me go back out there then. I'll come back dead. No, Charon. I have Lord Hades' children here. He asked for me to deliver them entirely safe, and that's what I'll be doing: walking them straight to Hades himself." I reached into the backpack, and pulled out a bag of drachmae, keeping one in case I needed to make an Iris message.

"Should be about 300 in that bag. Is it enough to get me across the Styx?" The Ferryman nodded, and got me, Nico, and Bianca in the boat.

"Grover, Chase. IM Olympus. Tell Zeus we're close," I said, flipping them a drachma, and creating a slight mist by pulling a nearby well of water just under the surface of the ground.

Charon ferried us fairly quickly across the Styx. As a thanks, I tossed him another bag of drachmae.

And then, Nico, Bianca, and I began walking to Hades' palace.

As we walked, I noticed how big everything was.

"Hades can't want war.. By the gods... This must cost a fortune to run," I muttered. The Fields of Asphodel spread further than I could see, and the Fields of Punishment were just as huge. Elysium was the smallest place I could see.

We walked, until we reached a giant pit. Tartaros.

We didn't WANT to stop, but my pack was grabbed, and yanked. I fell down the hole, until I felt cold hands grab me. I looked up, and saw Bianca, with her hands raised. Shadows and bones gripped my arms tightly.

"Nico! Go get your dad! Hurry! Just go to the door and yell for him," I yelled. Nico vanished, and he and Hades reappeared almost instantly.

A bigger shadow grabbed me, and I was let go of by the pit.

But momentum is a motherfucker.

I shot forward like a bullet...

And slammed into an obsidian wall.

CLANG.

I groaned, as a bronze cylinder and a black helmet rolled out of the pack.

"Lord Hades, your helm," I said, holding it out, after grabbing it, hiding the bronze tube, and standing up. The wall fell, and a shadow grabbed the helm.

"Two for one. Excellent service, Perseus. As promised, your mother will be safe at home when you return. Since you returned my helm without being asked, I will free you of that mortal your mother wed," Hades said. I bowed.

"Thank you, Lord and Uncle." And then I fell into a shadow, and vanished.

* * *

"Grover, Chase, to the ocean. Come on, I have an idea that MIGHT work," I said as I reappeared. It startled them, and I felt the pack suddenly vanish.

We ran to the ocean, and I gripped both of their hands, before envisioning myself at Montauk, a place where I knew the waters best.

"Pardon the cold," I said, drying them.

"Montauk, Perce? Really," Grover said. I shrugged, and felt Ares flash into the beach.

"You weren't supposed to make it, kid," he said.

"Tend to break rules. You set us up." Ares shrugged, and I stood in the shallow water.

"Oh? You feeling lucky, punk? Alright. Bring it on!"

I shrugged, and Ares set down the backpack he gave me on the beach. I formed a layer of water over my skin, and an ice trident, and charged Ares. I also drew my sword, and noticed an engraving on the guard.

Anaklusmos.

Ares pulled his K-BAR Combat Knife out, and it became a weapon out of an anime. It was a five foot long, one foot wide, and two inch thick, two-handed sword, single-edged, and as heavy as it looked.

We met, and his sword smashed into my trident, only leaving a medium sized crack.

I swung Anaklusmos, and cut his bicep and forearm. He grunted in pain, and I shoved my trident into his chest, and forced his blood to turn to ice. He only slowed...

Looks like ichor isn't as watery as mortal blood. That's fun.

Another grunt, and Ares knocked me back with a Leonidas kick, and swung his hand behind him. I heard a crunch, a cry, and a crack all at once, when I saw Chase fly off behind him, her Yankees hat falling off.

Something inside me snapped, as I stood up on shaky legs. Ares kicked me, and I flew into the edge of the water. He started to glow a burnt orange color, and I adverted my eyes.

Keeping them closed, I yelled out, "Grover! Stay down!"

Standing up, I formed a giant blade of ice, and willed it to not melt, in spite of the god in front of me.

"I'm going to regret this," I muttered, as I raised several more blades, and spun them in circles. I approached Ares, feeling my blood fall onto my skin the second I stepped out of the water.

I kept walking. My brain felt like it would explode, but I had to do this.

Ares grunted in surprise, when all my blades caught him. I stopped them, and swung them wildly. Ichor splashed my face and mouth, and I was sure that I was covered in it. He vanished, and I opened my eyes, and stumbled.

"G-Grover... G-Get the b-bolt to Z-Zeus... H-hurr-ry," I said, grabbing Chase, and dragging her to the edge of the water.

My pain became a background thing as Grover left and I touched water.

"D-dad... H-hel-lp us," I said, and fell face first into the water, half dead.

* * *

I woke up with Chase half on my chest, half off, and asleep. The room was gold, and I saw a goddess staring at me from the foot of the bed.

"Can we turn the sun down," I groaned. The goddess smiled.

"Not quite, Jackson." I looked at her. She had a deeper voice, but sounded almost EXACTLY like Chase. Her hair was a silvery blonde, and her eyes were more grey.

"Lady Athena?" She nodded, and I looked at Chase.

"Can you help me with your daughter? I'd like to leave as soon as I can," I said.

"I think that's a fitting punishment for kissing her. You can deal with it." I groaned, and felt four more divine beings come in. A gold haired god with blue eyes, an auburn haired goddess with silver eyes, a lightning blue eyed god with black hair, and an older me.

"Hello, Perseus," the goddess said. I nodded at them.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Zeus, Lord Apollo. Lord and Father Poseidon," I greeted. Zeus grumbled.

"Why did you address your father last," Zeus asked.

"Lady Artemis allows me to sleep outside at night, without making me the deer bunny from Tartaros. You stopped trying to kill me when I asked. Lord Apollo healed me and Chase from near death. Lord and Father Poseidon has sixteen years of not being there to make up for. I don't forgive easily. I do apologize, but if he had been there in my life I wouldn't have this scar." I pointed at my memoir from the asshole that was my step-father.

"I see. Well, I will allow you to live, if you would tell us the extent of your power," Zeus told me.

I shifted.

"I can control ice and water. With water, the only thing I can do is heal or, if it's salt water, I can cause some pain. It only makes me tired. With ice, I can do anything. But it takes a toll on my mind, and sometimes my body. I use ice because it has more uses in a fight. But you just saw what happens when I use it too much outside of a water source.

"I shorten my lifespan when I have to heal myself, which is what I've been doing since I was ten. That's when my powers awoke. I can pull ice from water vapor, and mainly use it as a projectile, because I don't like passing out. To use ice, a hydrokinetic just has to compress the water, and will the temperature to drop to at least 0 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I cannot kill a god, not alone. I cannot return somebody to life. I'm only mortal, in the end." I sighed after my explanation ended. Chase had woken up, but hadn't moved, much to my annoyance. Poseidon rubbed his beard, and waved a hand, and a block of ice formed.

"Simple," he said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now," I asked. Poseidon saved me from Chase, and we walked out of Apollo's temple. I knew because it matched his cabin.

"Thanks... For saving us, I mean... I, uh... I appreciate it," I said rather awkwardly.

Poseidon looked at me.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was never there, Perseus... I do love your mother. If it weren't for the laws Erebus wrote in the Third Age, I and the other gods would have raised each of our children personally.. But if you ever need me, just remember: the sea will always return to the sea." I nodded, and awkwardly hugged him with one arm, and snapped a photo on my somehow still working iPod.

"There. Proof I met my dad," I said, putting it away, before Chase came out of the temple.

"Ready to go, popcicle," she asked. I flicked a small ice cube into her face.

"Piss off, brains." I smirked, and we were flashed out of Olympus by Poseidon.

* * *

When we materialized, I felt Chase lean over and kiss my cheek, before running off.

"Dammit, Chase," I yelled, but as I left to go to my cabin, a smile graced my face.

"I'm home!"

* * *

And CUT!

A bit of a revelation to a POSSIBLE L.I. for Perce.

:3 R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

All bands mentioned exist. I own ONLY Silent Masquerade, as it is MY band(even if I haven't recorded or published any of my music.)

Don't own.

And to Aisk: I'm aware it got chunky there. I should tell you Percy still isn't too aware of how he does it, but he's hiding the biggest consequence of all from everyone. ;)

And yeah, Percy talks to the readers. Give it a slightly more canonical feel, but it SHOULD decrease more as we get further in.

I'm trying to make Percy smart, but not Athenian smart. He knows enough to get by, and a bit more to help live comfortably.

* * *

I had not expected this. I had been leaving camp at night, and had already said goodbye to my friends, when I saw someone stab Thalia's pine.

I gave chase, and threw Riptide(Anaklusmos) at the figure. It pinned the man to a nearby tree.

"Sorry," I told the wood nymph. She humphed, and I looked at the figure.

"LUKE?"

The blonde son of Hermes grimaced.

"Hey Perce... Uh.. How's it hanging," he said. I growled, and my growl seemed to echo.

No, wait... That's a pack of hellhounds.

Luke saw a chance as I turned, and stabbed me with Riptide, before vanishing with the monsters.

He left a parting sentence.

"The gods are done for, Percy. It's time the Titans came back into power." I stood, ate a bite of ambrosia I carried on me, and checked on Thalia's tree.

* * *

Two things sucked now that I had left camp.

I couldn't train, and I hadn't talked to anybody in a long time.

Currently, I was at a school called Meriweather. I'd changed a bit in the last year. My hair was down to my shoulders, still black with auburn tips, and I had a scene tattooed on the side of my head.

It was an owl, clutching a trident, near a moon that was near storm clouds. On the base of my neck, I had a skull with a dagger in it's mouth.

I was wearing a light amount of black eyeliner, and black nailpolish. On my left hand was a ring with a wave theme and an emerald trident inlay.

My birthday gift from dad.

I idly noticed the now empty gym, bar me, a trio of bullies, and a cyclops named Tyson.

Tyson was my friend.

Shut up. I can have a quarter ton of cyclops as a friend if I want.

He followed me home, literally.

I heard fire crackling, and looked up, just in time to dodge a flaming metal ball.

"Chill," I said, before forming fifteen icicles, and firing five of them at each. I missed two, but the one in the back wasn't very bright, and became dust.

A ball hit Tyson, but I knew he'd be fine.

He's a Cyclops. Immune to fire.

Which is why he threw the bronze fireball back, and both Joe Bob and his companion became a pile of dust.

I looked at the air, and found a faint distortion, or an invisible girl.

"Chase," I said. She took off her cap, and smirked.

"Jackson," she replied.

I smirked back, and leaned down and kissed the shorter girl.

I was in an open relationship with Chase. Have been since I left camp.

We weren't dating, but we DID do things couples often did. Like kiss, make out, watch films, etcetera.

She and Clarisse and Grover were my friends at Camp. But she was a friend with a few more benefits than a friend.

Then I realized. Chase was AT MY SCHOOL.

"What the fuck're you doin' here," I asked.

"Something's happened to Thalia's tree. You gotta come now," she said. I grimaced.

"Damn it.." She looked at me, and I knew she knew I knew something.

"When I left, I caught Luke stabbing the tree. But I checked the dagger! It hadn't been near any liquids in ages! A poison wouldn't have been strong enough to last that long," I told her.

"Just com-Percy, behind you!" She rushed, but I snatched her knife from her hand, and closed it.

"He's harmless. I found him having demigod problems. And when I prayed to dad about it, he Claimed him. I know you don't trust monsters, Pellet Face, but I trust him. Besides. He's just a baby. We could train him! Pet monsters," I said. Chase sighed, and I flicked an ice cube down her shirt.

"JACKSON!" I laughed, and grabbed my bag, and stuffed it in my locker, before I ditched school with a Cyclops and an angry partner behind me.

* * *

I love camp. It provides me with surprises out the ass.

Last summer? I got attacked by the Minotaur. The horn was in a glass trophy case in my cabin, safe from theft.

This summer? A duo of Colchis Bulls.

The magical borders were down, allowing them in.

"Tyson, stop them," I said. Tyson charged the bronze bulls, and grabbed them by a horn. Fire scorched his clothes, but I knew he was fine.

Then he slammed them together, surprising even me. Their backs hit the gears, and they shredded themselves.

"Somebody from Hephaestus Cabin, lead Tyson to the forges. Tyson, take the metal. You're going to be working with the forges. CAMP, THIS IS TYSON! DON'T JUDGE, BECAUSE SOME OF YOU HAVE A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE! HE'S A CYCLOPS, AND HE IS OUR FRIEND! I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MORE PET MONSTERS IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE," I said, yelling the last bit.

Things went smoothly after that. Sometimes, being one of the best was good.

* * *

I officially hated this guy.

"Tantalus! Shut up," I snapped. I'd just spent five minutes listening to him complaining, and had decided enough was enough. Tantalus was an asshole from Tartaros, who REALLY should've stayed!

I walked up to him, slammed his face into the Head Table, and froze it there.

"Try licking," Dionysus suggested as I walked off. His tongue stuck to the ice, because I made the ice freeze his saliva glands.

"Mr. D! Control your pet brother," I called out to him, before heading to Athena's cabin, and knocking on the door.

"Yes?" It was one Chase's brothers.

"Can I get a list of items known for healing, and a location, in order of strongest at the top to weakest at the bottom," I asked. The boy nodded.

"I'll have it by tonight. Greek or English?"

"Greek. How much?"

"Ten." I handed the boy ten drachmae. Grover, Chase, and I split the loot from last summer as equally as we could. So we each got 300D.

I nodded at him, and went to my cabin.

Clarisse was waiting by the door.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside once I was inside:

"Why the Tartaros did you let a gods damned CYCLOPS follow you her, Jackson?"

"He's a demi-monster. Half god, half cyclops. Personally, Dad must have been on some serious shit when he met his momma." Clarisse went into a rant, and this went on for a while.

Now. I have morals. I won't hit a girl unless she's trying to kill me. Rants not included.

So I did the next best thing.

I shut my friend up...

By planting a kiss on her lips. My heart sped up, and I felt a little different than when I kissed Chase. Like, warm and fuzzy different.

"Claire? Shut up," I said. She was dazed and punched me in the gut. I doubled over.

"Asshole," she said. I smirked, and straightened. It hurt, but not as much as she thought.

"You were ram-" She reversed it, and shut ME up with a kiss.

And then Chase walked in.

"Huh. Moving fast, Jackson," she said, kicking the door shut.

"She was ranting. I can't hit her for ranting. Only when we're training," I said.

"Wait, you two-," Clarisse asked.

"Friends with minimal benefits," was Chase's reply.

"You care, and you know it," I shot at her. She smiled, and I relaxed, and sat on my bed.

"And YOU are just a big softie," she retorted.

This was us. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I had one of your brothers begin writing a list of healing items. I'm really just going to pick the strongest one, and ask Dionysus to issue a quest. Hell. Claire here could lead it, but I'll be damned if I let my summer home get fucked up by an asshole with daddy issues." Chase glared at me, and I sighed.

"Our opinions differ. I haven't known Castellan anywhere NEAR as long as you have, Chase," I told her.

Clarisse looked at me oddly.

"You have a tattoo, Sawdust," she said bluntly.

"A few." I pulled the collar of my shirt down to show her the skull and dagger. She nodded.

"Any others?" I smirked.

"What an odd to ask me to take my shirt off, Claire." She blushed, much to Chase's amusement.

"But no, I don't have anymore. Mom didn't agree to these until I told her I was honoring the gods so I could stay alive a little longer." We stayed in my cabin, talking for a while, when a rock hit my window.

I looked out the cabin window to see Tantalus and Chase's brother coming towards us. It was sundown, and I think Tantalus was angry.

"JACKSON! GET OUT HERE," Tantalus yelled.

I sighed.

"Marcus, you got the list," I asked, ignoring Tantalus. He nodded, and I took it when he offered it. Tantalus snatched it from me, but I saw the top line already.

Golden Fleece, Sea of Monsters.

With the cyclops that the Odysseus guy killed.

"Tantalus, piss off, before I hurt you," I said, taking the list back, and shoving him to the ground.

Gods, that man needed some food. Such a shame he CAN'T GET ANY! Zing!

I felt smug at that juvenile inside joke, so I just HAD to say it.

"Tantalus, you're much too thin. You should eat more. Oh wait. FOOD AVOIDS YOUR UGLY ASS, YOU COCK SUCKER!" Satisfied, I walked back to my cabin, and closed the door.

"Hey. Who's up for a trip to the Sea of Monsters," I said to the girls, as I held up the list.

* * *

I had a weird as all Hades dream that night.

Grover was in Miami, and was being chased by a blind cyclops. Where did he hide? A wedding store.

When the cyclops grabbed him, Grover panicked, and took a page from my book: Lie like a motherfucker.

"Wait! I'm not a Satyr, I'm a female cyclops! I'm wearing Goat Perfume," he said. I facepalmed.

Lamest lie EVER!

The cyclops sniffed Grover. Or rather, his own hand just above Grover.

"You tiny."

"I was cursed by a goddess. Now I'm stuck in a human body."

The blind cyclops believed him.

"You come, and be wife. We have big feast, and wed!" Grover was carried off, and looked DIRECTLY AT ME.

Help, he mouthed. I nodded, and the dream faded.

* * *

I woke up, sometime around midnight, so I looked up to the moon, and began to pray.

"Lady Artemis, my friend, Grover, is a Satyr trying to find Pan. I just had a dream he was kidnapped by a blind cyclops, and I feel like I need to go and help him. I know Dionysus won't sanction a quest, so will you? I'll toss in any spoil I find, barring the Fleece if I get there before Clarisse, and another favor." I hope this works, I thought to myself.

The moon twinkled, and Lady Artemis' voice was in my head.

'I sanction Perseus Jackson and two companions to go on a quest to save Grover Underwood. And I'll hold you that, Perseus Jackson.' I bowed my head to the moon, and jumped off my roof, before packing myself a bag of things, and knicking a fair amount of nectar and ambrosia from the camp shop, leaving fifty drachmae on the counter.

Tyson was sleeping in the forges.

"Tyson, wake up buddy. We're going to go save a friend of mind," I said quietly, as I shook him. He opened his eye.

"Big brother? We go save big brother friend," he said. I nodded.

"Let's get Chase, and we'll be on our way."

Stealth and Cyclops are non-compatible items, I learned.

But we managed to get Chase, and we were leaving when Dionysus stopped us as we passed the Big House.

"And WHERE are you off to, Jackson, Chase," he said.

"Lady Artemis sanctioned us a quest. Look, I need you to sanction a quest for Clarisse tomorrow at breakfast. We can save the camp, you get the glory for thinking of the idea, and Ares can get glory for his daughter leading a quest. Think about. Your dad might even shorten your punishment," I said.

Mr. D looked thoughtful, and nodded.

"Where to, and why?"

"The Sea of Monsters, to reclaim the Golden Fleece," I said. Dionysus gave me a deadpan look.

"I'm going to the same island, to save a friend from being married to a cyclops. I'll be near enough water that I can assist in getting them to the island safe enough, and back, should I survive."

"Very well.. Do not claim credit, and I'll let you go." I nodded.

"I, Camp Director Dionysus, expel Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Tyson from Camp Half-Blood until such a time they return, after they complete their quest."

And then we were sent to the outside of the camp, where Chase said a sentence, and a taxi appeared, with three sisters in the front.

"Get in," they said, and we did so.

"Miami," I told the driver.

"Long Distance. Just how I like it," she said.

* * *

After a while, we got dumped in Daytona, because all I had was a Lotus Casino Card. The Grey Sisters didn't accept credit.

"I hope you have a car crash," I said as they kicked us out. I sighed, and looked at the beach, and saw a man trying to fix his boat.

"Guys, come on. There's a shock at the docks," I said.

My companions followed me, and I approached the man. He was tall, blonde, and had short hair.

"You have something caught in the far left propeller, and the engine doesn't have enough fuel to start," I said to him.

"Thanks, Percy. Care to swim down and get it out while I refuel," he asked. I nodded, and jumped in the water.

As I looked, I found a bag strap caught in it.

I took it, and tugged it free.

I came back up to the surface as soon as I could. The fish were starting to pester me.

"Thanks. You'll want to keep what's inside. Hey, while you're here, you might want to go visit that yacht," the man said.

"I'll try, Lord Hermes. If it's too late, I'll do what I can to stop Kronos from killing him," I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Percy. I'll see you at the end of the week." Then he vanished.

"Chase, Tyson, that was Hermes. Guess who's on that Yacht?"

* * *

The yacht wasn't my best idea. I was now sitting in a brig, with Chase and Tyson across from me.

"Chase! Get the back." I sat in a sieza position, and began to totally rock the boat.

My iPod went on full blast, and I blared a Five Finger Death Punch song, Mama Said Knock You Out.

The first head bang lurched the boat in time with my head.

And then a splash I barely didn't hear, and a commotion as loud as my music.

Riptide appeared in my pocket, and I freed myself.

Idiots forgot to add any godly metals to the bars.

Doing the same with Chase and Tyson, we immediately ran up the stairs, while I pulled out a red thermos. It had a label on it.

"Caution: Four Winds. Huh."

A slow hand clap made us turn. An icicle was in my hands.

"Congratulations on making it out, demigods. I admit. That was a clever trick, Perseus Jackson. It's unfortunate I had begun to possess Castellan this week." I saw Luke, and grimaced.

His hair and eye were bright golden. He spoke in an ancient voice, and his own was an undertone.

"Grandfather," I said. And then the battle began.

Six icicles flew to him, but melted as he reversed the time.

Well, now he was covered in water.

I threw my hands out, and forced all the water I could to shoot a giant fist into the sky.

"You missed," he said, as it came back down a few tens of feet from the boat.

I smirked, and forced the giant waves to come to us faster, hiding ice blades inside it.

The wave wrecked the ship.

I felt myself get thrown into the water, and sighed.

"Hey, Kronos! You, sir, are dumber than before," I yelled. He looked at me, and realized what had happened.

I saw Tyson shoving a golden coffin onto a a group of monsters, and my eyes met his eye.

"You have two sons of Poseidon in the middle of the sea!" The water supported me, as I stood on it. A column collected around my feet, as I focussed on my newest ability.

My dad is the storm bringer. My uncle want this guy dead.

A hurricane formed above me, and I froze the rain. Hail and wind pelted the boat, and the ocean swallowed it whole, after a bolt of lightning made it explode.

A film of gold dust covered a small boat, and I saw Chase and Tyson in it.

"Go on ahead. I'll follow, and help us get there faster," I said, as I swam to them, and grabbed the side of the boat.

I was in the water. I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

We'd ran into Clarisse the day after that.

"You've been busy, Blade," she said, as I tiredly climbed out of the water, and onto the battleship.

"Fuck... You... Claire..." I passed out, on a wooden deck, surrounded by skeletons.

* * *

"Get Percy up! Tyson, get the engines fixed! Fire starboard cannons!" A loud boom shook me awake, and I shot out of the bed I was in, rushing outside as fast as I could.

A giant snake head fell below the waters, into a giant whirlpool.

"Charybdis," I said. I did something insane next, and took a running leap off the ship, and over the whirlpool.

Or, that was what I wanted to happen. Would've looked cool as shit..

But instead, I ran, and jumped, and was buffeted forward my a splash as another snake head whacked me from behind.

As I hit the water, I realized I had just done something three times as stupid as I had thought it was. I was wet, and sinking.

I wasn't in the territory of Poseidon anymore. I was on Oceanus' turf.

I lifted the water around the ship, and got it over Charybdis. But a current pushed it, and the propellors ripped off.

"Lord Oceanus, you know Kronos will lose this war," I murmured to the water as the battleship exploded.

The sea shook in laughter, and a current pulled me under the waves.

"Kronos was always fated to lose, son of Poseidon. However, I am entitled to my own war, against Poseidon," the sea spoke. I saw a man in front of me, with a merman's tail, and deep blue scales. His eyes and hair were the same, and his skin was tan, like mine. A deep blue goatee was on his face. He was holding a trident, which I found ironic.

"A trident. What is it with us water boys, and our tridents," I asked myself.

"I wielded it long before your father and you, and my grandson, Triton." Oceanys charged me, and I was grateful I could still breathe underwater.

Because I panicked like a squirrel who'd lost all the nuts he'd collected for the winter.

* * *

Cut!

And this is another chapter done!

I'm planning out the toughest fight Percy has been in to date, and finishing up Sea of Monsters next chapter.

Yes, this has a point. It's to reveal a fact about Percy.

What happens if you put a star in a tiny metal box?

The box melts.

Think on that, and let's see what the price of power is for our hero.


	4. Chapter 4

In my opinion, I'm not to good at SoM. I finished the series a year ago, and haven't touched it since.

And I have a few more ideas going on in my head. Currently, it's why I'm taking a mini-hiatus on His Shield-Maiden, Her Lord. I want to focus more on the demigods, but keep the focus on Astarte, and find a way to end it as epically as possible.

Also, I want to keep the humor in there. Astarte and Athena have a Brawn Versus Brains thing, and they plus Aphrodite have a Brain-Brawn-Beauty competition.

Only, Aphrodite's got one form that's ugly as shit. Astarte's work:)

Start, find the end you want, and flesh it out in between the points.

Aisk: You're right. Each book is worth two chapters. I feel it's efficient, and doesn't bore the reader with meaningless things.

So with two chapter per book, guess what else is in store? ;)

* * *

Clarisse looked around her. Her brother, Mark Damon, was coughing up water. She had no idea what happened to Annabeth, or even the cyclops, Taxes or whatever.

"Mark, get up. I got a feelin' we just landed in some pretty deep shit," she said.

And indeed she did. For heading towards the siblings of Ares was a group of pirates, led by a man with a black beard that had lit fuses in it.

* * *

Annabeth Chase and Tyson immediately knew they were screwed, when they found a massive cave, and heard the voice of a nervous and scared Satyr.

"No! It has to be perfect, Lyph! The sheep go on the OTHER side of the cave, and the shield hides them, and then they come out, ONE BY ONE," the Satyr said.

"Hey, No-eye," Annabeth yelled.

"Huh? Who there!"

"Nobody," the Satyr said.

Polyphemus roared, and rushed the demigoddess and her companion.

* * *

I dodged a jet of extremely pressurized water, and felt the sea around me get heavier. I was bleeding, but so was Oceanus.

We fought his Othyric Iron trident to my Ice trident.

But how the fuck do I kill a gods damned TITAN in HIS OWN ELEMENT!?

By taking him out of it, duh.

But catching him was like fishing for minnows with your bare was slippery as hell.

I dodged another blast of water and threw my trident, before drawing Riptide, and slashing Oceanus' chest.

I missed, but then I discovered the surprise of the tide.

A jet of superheated SaClH2O fired into him, and his chest turned pink, and my attacks were all healed.

I'm never fighting this guy again. The water versus water is stupid.

"You know, this is getting old. Why don't we go topside, and kick it up a few knots," I said.

Oceanus must have liked that idea, because we shot to the surface, and it became as hard as a rock under our feet.

Waves assaulted me, and I waved my hand. Ice formed, and Oceanus was soon dancing with killer popsicles.

I never paid attention to him dancing closer.

My face broke against the water, and my jaw snapped.

I was shocked from the pain, and felt my sword arm break. My mind went blank.

And then, the world exploded.

A massive tsunami wave roared over Charybdis, and she stopped eating the sea, allowing a battle to begin in earnest.

My dad stood, riding the crest. Beside him, was Amphitrite, and Triton.

A shark leaped over me, and grabbed the Titan, shaking him violently as it landed In the water.

The wave bowled over me, and I felt myself back at my rightful place. Any sea but the Sea of Monsters, and fully healed.

And then, shit got real.

As I summoned spear after spear of ice, and launched them, the worst thing possible happened.

I got hit with a giant octopus arm.

"KRAKEN," I shouted, as I fell.

Triton turned to me, and grinned, before launching his trident into the water.

Black blood polluted the sea, and I formed the weirdest looking trident ever.

A black ice trident flew into the beast's eye, and I summoned it.

Then another tentacle flew out, and batted my towards Oceanus, before the Kraken died at Triton's hands.

I slammed into the Sea Titan, and coughed up blood.

I looked down, and saw a golden spear inside my chest, and at the other end, a blonde Titaness with a blonde tail.

"Goodbye, Sea-blight," she said, twisting the spear.

I groaned.

She forgot that I was still in my dad's domain.

"It's Sawblade, bitch." And a row of said tools carved of sea ice formed, before sawing into her sides. Her spear snapped, and I smashed the staff into her nose, and was satisfied to hear a crunch.

As I summoned another fifty ice spears, I felt the blood began escaping from my nose. All fifty shot forward, and shattered as my head pounded. I saw my dad had been forced back, and Oceanus was winning that fight.

"No way... In Tartaros," I said, as he fired a blast of water at Amphitrite.

I forced my body to stay up, and formed more ice at a single time than I ever had before.

A massive wall of ice, as high as the Parthenon and just as thick as a column inside, absorbed the blast.

My ears rang, and I felt blood trickle down the side of my neck. My head felt like it was splitting open. My nerves burned.

I knew this was a bad idea, as I crushed the wall into a massive fist, and sent it skywards. Oceanus was about to fire another blast, and my ice fist smashed into him.

And then he glowed blue, and the fist exploded. I was loosing more blood now, as several shards embedded themselves into my gut.

Well, fuck...

I passed out, and then something... Changed, I guess.

Like, you fall on a door, and if it's unlocked, you fall through.

Well, I just fell through.

* * *

Tyson was throwing rocks at Polyphemus, while Annabeth snuck around so she could get an easier kill. An hour ago, Clarisse and Mark had joined them, and were providing long range suppor from a stolen pirate ship.

And then, a giant wave decided to say hello.

Upon it, Percy Jackson stood, with a spearhead in his chest, covered in blood and ichor, and was carrying a black trident.

His sea-green eyes were glowing, despite them being closed, and he looked pale, but at peace.

Water stood on his body, trying to heal his wounds, but managed slowly.

A crack of thunder resounded, as a storm formed above them. Hail and sleet pelted the island, and it was not the best timing.

Polyphemus slipped, and fell.

Onto Annabeth.

"Pretty Lady," Tyson shouted. Percy's eyes snapped to the scene, and he was struck by horror.

The wave vanished, and the storm froze.

And then resumed full force. A hurrican ripped the mountain home of Polyphemus apart, and blew him off Annabeth. A cannon ball fired, and flew three times faster into the massive Cyclops. Polyphemus became dust, and the black trident in Percy's hand became water.

But the storm went on, as Percy got closer to her.

"Ch-Chase!"

Percy knelt beside her, and gripped her hand as she looked at him.

"J-Ja-Jacks-on..." Clarisse and Mark ran up, and she gasped.

"P-Per-Percy... S-say my n-name..." Percy choked, and looked at the girl on the ground.

"Annabeth, you can't do this. You can't die on me now, Anna! Claire, do we have ambrosia!? Nectar!?" Clarisse shook her head as several flashes of light surrounded them.

"M-mom.." Annabeth's voice asked, as she turned her head. Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades flashed in. Athena approached Annabeth, and knelt beside her, grabbing her free hand. Apollo began trying to undo as much damage as he could.

"Annie," she whispered. Annabeth smiled, and Percy felt himself begin to cry.

"Mom.. T-this is P-Perc-y... I th-thi-nk I sh-shou-ld te-ll y-you a-b-out hi-m... I love him, m-mom... T-th-this isn't h-his f-fault... P-Perc... T-ta.. Take my.. H-hat.. And m-my n-ne-ckla-ce... D-do.. Don't b-b-bl-blame y-you-rs-self... Y-yo.. Can't s-save ev-ryo-ne..." Annabeth smiled at her mother and Percy, before Percy leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Annabeth's lips.

"Please, be safe, Anna... I'll try to visit..." His voice was cracked, and Poseidon's hand was on his son's shoulder.

"Think... R-rebirth... Th-thre-ee.. Isle.." And with that, the storm above began pouring rain. Hermes took hold of Annabeth's soul, and vanished with it. Hades snapped, and Percy found Annabeth's necklace on his neck. Her Yankees cap was in his hands.

Percy stood, with Annabeth's body in his arms, and began to walk towards the cliff.

He stepped off, and landed safely on the water.

He walked from Polyphemus' Island to the ship, and placed Annabeth lightly on one of the bedw below deck.

"Father.. Guide them safely home," Percy said, as he began walking in the general direction of Miami. His sea-compass led him where he needed to go.

"And where are you going," Athena demanded.

"To find myself a Titan, and kick his ass for waking up."

And Percy let himself sink under the waters, and shot off.

* * *

The Yankees Cap of Invisibility was on my head, and Riptide in my hand.

It was HIS fault.

If Kronos hadn't woken up, I would have been considered a normal demigod! I would have been happy!

I had just lost the one person that meant the world to me, and now?

What does one live for when their world is gone.?

I felt HIM on an abandoned beach in Miami.

I was going to make damned sure he died.

Even if I myself had to die alongside him.

I would kill Kronos. He would pay.

"Perseus Jackson. I didn't expect you to still be alive. You fought Oceanus, and were supposed to die," a voice behind me said as I stepped from the sea.

My clothes were in tatters, and blood stained them.

"I've defeated one Titan today. I feel like a second should be no problem." And then I slashed...

Only to see him stumble, and Riptide bounce off his skin.

"Luke bathed in the River Styx," Kronos said.

"One glaring weakness, then. It's a river. And I can control them." A brief glimpse of a smirk, and then a glare.

"Try it, Child of the Sea." I ripped my hands through the air, and water mimicked my movements. The air froze, and I fired sharp water and ice spikes at him. All of them either disintegrated or bounced off his skin.

Luke was human. Humans are like, three-fourths water.

I pulled on the watery blood of Luke. But I only caused a slight nuisance, as his heart pounded against his ribs. He frowned, but nothing else.

I began to tell the blood to heat up. Kronos grimaced, and vanished.

"You got lucky, Jackson."

That's when I walked away, and back into the sea.

* * *

Zeus frowned at his nephew.

"You want to do WHAT?"

"I would like permission to leave for a year, Lord Zeus. It was incompetence on my behalf that costed me a very dear friend, and I would be a danger to Camp Half-blood as I am." Zeus thought about it, and looked directly at Percy.

"You may go, but take my daughter with you. You will need a companion, and she could use the experience." Percy tensed, but nodded, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded, and Percy left the throne room of Olympus.

* * *

Thalia and Clarisse were waiting at my cabin door when I got back. Both had duffel bags, and another was laying on the ground.

When Clarisse and Mark brought back the Fleece, it did it's job better than it was supposed to.

Thalia was ejected from the tree, and the camp borders became stronger than ever.

Not even Zeus himself could get inside without his Master Bolt.

"What," Thalia snapped at me when she decided I was staring.

"Nothing. Why are you two here?"

"Hermes told us you were leaving. So we decided to keep you company," Clarisse said.

"Besides. We're the only two that can keep you in line," Thalia said. I smiled weakly, and Thalia flicked my ear, shocking it.

"Ow! Dammit, Cloudcake!"

"Quit bein' a pussy, Snowball! Clarisse here's got more balls than you!"

* * *

(Timeskip, six months)

"Popsicle, get up. We're moving," Thalia said, jolting me awake.

I hazily opened my eyes, and sat up.

"Why the fuck're you in my tent.?"

"I'm waking you up. War girl's got breakfast going, and then we're heading out," Thalia told me.

I sighed, and stood up entirely, revealing myself to the world.

I wanted to sleep outside, but it rained. So I couldn't see anything beyond cloud, and thus slept in a tent.

I saw a blush creep up on Thalia's cheeks, as Claire walked in to find out why she'd not stepped out yet.

I slept shirtless last night.

I was built like an average sword fighter. Nothing too special. But I had scars from battles.

Swords slashes, the spear in my chest, the ice in my gut.

I was a canvas on feet.

Clarisse stepped into my tent, saw what Thalia saw, and smirked.

"Helloooo Jackson."

I groaned, and slipped on a shirt.

"Come on Princess and Sidekick," I said.

Magical tents are awesome. We took them down, and they became a simple hanky.

And all our stuff was inside, perfectly safe.

I had to laboriously keep my hair how I wanted it. Being in the wild for six months didn't help.

Thankfully, we had magic tents, magic razors, and magic bathrooms in our magic tents.

We seem to be having a magical trip...

I looked at our magical map, that told us our position in lat and long, as well as having a zoom function.

Courtesy of Hephaestus Broadcasting to Olympus.

Hey, that's HBO!

Gods damned ADHD...

* * *

Thalia couldn't get the image of Percy out of her head. Neither, for that matter, could Clarisse.

"So what do we do, Princess? You know damned well how Snowflake there acts when he's torn between choices," Clarisse whispered to her friend of six months.

Thalia smirked at her.

"Then we don't give him a choice. He'll get two or none," she said.

They smirked, and began to discuss details of there plan.

Ahead of them, Percy was oblivious to his fate. As he had been to the various pick up lines he'd been subjected to by the duo this past half-year.

* * *

Percy was laying outside, looking at the moon and stars. He was silent, but he was looking at one constellation in the sky.

The Owl.

Percy had moved forward, but had yet to fully move on. He missed her, and their moments together.

But the constellation glittered, and shimmered. And that alerted Percy that something was up.

But he cast it aside, as he heard nothing nearby.

And subsequently jumped when Clarisse and Thalia were in his face.

"You've got a choice to make, Sawblade," Clarisse said.

"Us, or the stars," Thalia finished.

Percy was confused. And then his mind went blank, as Thalia and Clarisse did the LAST thing he'd expected.

Thalia mounted his stomach, and kissed him. Clarisse held his arms down and did the same.

Percy, the poor lad. He did something any man would do when, and in his words later, 'two insanely pretty girls came onto you'.

Perseus Sawblade Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Bane of Monsters, fainted.

"I think we broke him," Thalia said. The moon and stars shimmered, and both girls laughed.

* * *

I feel this is a good place to end the chapter. Next chapter, Titan's curse!

And by Satan, do I got a shock for you!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of my favorite stories to write. People love a badass Percy with multiple girls.

Titan's Curse is going to be one of the most fun books to write, if I'm honest.

I still don't own.

* * *

I both love and hate my life right now.

I'd left a year ago, with Claire and Ali, and we spent it hunting monsters.

When not hunting beasties, I took my girls out. Every other night was something new.

Then Hades came to me, when I was on watch last night, and told me that I needed to get to Washington, and fast.

And we did.

It took us a week. Apparently, mortals aren't used to three teenagers on an extended camping trip.

Made getting a train harder.

But back on track, yeah?

We got to D.C., and received the worst shock I'd ever gotten.

* * *

"Permission to kill, milady," a girl I recognized as a Huntress of Artemis asked. She had a silver tiara on, and was aiming a bow at a monster, the Manticore to be exact.

Said beasty was holding a child in his grasp.

The kid was young. About twelve. It was a girl, and she had a set of features I didn't recognize.

Red hair, and cloudy blue eyes. She stared blankly ahead, but fear was prominent in her eyes.

"This is direct interference! Against the Ancient Laws," the monster yelled.

He backed up, closer to the apparent cliff.

I leaned to my girlfriends, and pointed to the cliff.

"Need a gust of air to knock him forward, Ali. Claire, get ready to run him through," I whispered to them. Thalia had gotten a new power, though a weaker one than her lightning. She could somewhat control the wind currents, a major boon in battle.

They nodded, and I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Water from the ground below me slowly collected, and moved behind the Manticore. A wind picked up, making the effort that much harder.

"Now," I hissed. The water formed an icicle, and pierced his tail. A wind blew him forward, and an arrow and spear hit the Manticore at the same time, in his eyes and gut, respectively.

And then a glimmer of silver caught the corner of my eye as we stood, and the monster became dust.

An arrow, I realized, before I made the wood's moisture increase. The shaft of the arrow became pre-paper wood.

In laymen's terms, it resembled wet bread.

"Who are you, boy," spat the Huntress from earlier.

I sighed, and looked at her, before I noticed Artemis staring at me.

"Perseus," she said, snorting.

"Very droll of me to show up, milady, but my year's up. Bad tidings from the west," I said. A slight glare from the goddess, before her eyes widened.

"Thalia, Clarisse, Perseus. We need to get to Olympus. Children of Hades, girls, I want you to await my return. I will not be long. Zoë, don't kill the boy. Hades is already mad Bianca is being scouted," Artemis said, before she grabbed my companions and I and flashed away.

* * *

Zeus and Hera were already sitting in their thrones when we materialized.

Fighting, of course.

"Hail, Lord Zeus. I bring bad tidings of dark times," I shouted. They stopped, and I let out a silent breath.

Zeus nodded at me, and thunder boomed.

A second later, all the Olympians were present, plus Hestia.

"What news do you bring, Perseus," Zeus asked.

"His throne is fully reformed. Othrys stands as tall as before, and the Titans have amassed an army like none before it. Many minor gods, demigods, and almost every monster they have are part of it. There were whispers, also. Some claimed SHE was waking," I reported.

We spent a while on the west coast. I got to spy on whatever opposition I faced, and we killed monsters while doing it.

But my last comment unsettled Zeus.

"Preposterous! She has been asleep for millennia! Why should she wake now?!"

I shrugged.

"They are just whispers, my lord. But I believe if she is waking, this war is going to speed up the process by several years, at most." The council murmured in Greek, and looked at me, and my girlfriends.

"We will keep an eye out for this threat. You may go." I nodded, and bowed my head to Zeus and my dad.

Artemis flashed us back to the impromptu camp, and I set up my tent. Ali and Claire, plus the Huntresses and Artemis, went into a giant silver tent. Nico had vanished sometime.

Gods, my mind is going. I should be constantly aware, but I'm not.

And then there was the exhaustion I seemed to be cursed with these days. I slept harder, longer, and got less rest than I should have.

"Snowball," I heard Ali call from behind me.

Turning to face her, I rose an eyebrow.

"Set out the bigger one. One bed. Artemis says Apollo's going to give us a ride to camp in the morning," she said, walking briskly towards me.

A frown marred her beauty, and Claire seemed to glare at the very trees...

Well then.

We got inside the tent, and I immediately sealed it shut.

"What happened to piss you two off," I asked as I fetched us a pizza from the night before last.

None of us could cook, it seemed. So we ordered our own food often.

"Artemis' Huntresses tried to convince us to leave you. I punched the lieutenant girl in the nose, and comments flew," Ali said. I quirked an eyebrow, and slid out of my jacket and shirt.

Ali blushed, and Claire's eyes were dancing with amusement as she stared rather openly.

"I've walked shirtless around you two for the better half of a year. And you STILL blush when I do it, Ali?" Claire laughed, and I crossed the tent, and kissed them both.

Things happen when I make one feel more special than the other.

Once, Claire and Ali kicked one another's wonderful asses because they were jealous of each other.

Being me with two girls is hard. I can't mess up, or be lax in my attentions. If I do, I get my ass kicked.

But I'm Dee Snider, and they're my Suzettes.

I'm almost totally useless with out them.

* * *

Sleep used to be wonderful, Percy thought as he sat on the bus Apollo had foolishly let Thalia drive.

Some poor mortals probably died...

Anyways, Percy had come to an impasse with Morpheus.

Last night, despite his wonderful girlfriends being beside him, Percy had a really shit dream.

_(Flashback)_

_Percy watched as he ran through a thick blizzard. He had no idea where he was. Only that they were coming._

_Prometheus, Hyperion, and Krios._

_Gods, what had he done to piss three of them off, he wondered._

_But it was his element they traversed upon. For in the north, snow layered with ice._

_And HE was the Ice._

_The snow blinded him, and he slowed to a stop. He couldn't hear the Titans anymore._

_And then the snow grabbed him, and fire wreathed around him._

_A wall of ice shot up, but it was smashed to pieces as the trio stepped into his view. Behind them was a person he'd never expected to see._

_"No..." They grinned._

_"Yes."_

_(Flashback End)_

And that was when Percy woke up.

The bus was landing, and Percy was only too happy about that.

He was the son of the SEA. Air was NOT his friend!

A horn sounded in the distance, and Percy smiled.

THIS was home.

* * *

I haven't even been back a full WEEK before something happened!

I was sitting under the moon, atop my cabin, entertaining the Titaness Selene with small talk, when I heard Artemis speak in my head.

'Perseus... H-Help...' I shot up. An image flashed into my head.

Artemis, the strongest goddess I've had the pleasure of talking to, was struggling under an invisible weight. Her auburn hair was greying, and her clothes were worn with monster dust and dirt, and stained with blood, mortal and godly, and cuts.

But what scared me was her eyes. Her silvery eyes, once proud and hard, were gone.

Anger welled inside me, but I forced it down.

'Hang in there, milady. I'm on my way,' I projected to her. Hopefully she heard me.

The image was burned in my mind. Engraved. Like Annabeth's face was, whenever I saw a blonde, or an Athenian child.

It wouldn't leave.

I slipped on my boots, and leapt from the roof.

Rolling as I hit the dirt, I sprung forward.

'Get the Huntresses, Perseus. I will wake Chiron,' Selene's voice echoed into my head.

'Thank you, Lady Selene.'

"Move, boy! Something urgent has come up," shouted a Huntress, as I neared the cabin they slept in. She darted passed me, and I followed her.

"I'm aware. Lady Selene woke Chiron. He will know by the time we arrive," I informed the girl. Her black eyes narrowed.

Shit. This was the lieutenant, I realized as we ran.

Her eyes were glaring at me the whole time.

"Why would a boy know about milady," she spat.

"I have slept outside every night I've been here. It's not my wish to join the rising antler rabbit population, so I asked her if I could do so. She allowed it, as long as I owe her a favor for every summer I stay out here. Plus, I try to be entertaining. Methinks driving the moon is boring, don't you?" We reached the Big House, and barreled inside.

Chiron was waiting for us.

"Zoë! Perseus! Zoë, consult the Oracle. Perseus, you may want to look in a mirror," he said.

I sighed, and did as such.

My shirt was silver, and a red moon was upon my chest. My pants were silver camo, as opposed to the jungle camo they were this morning. My jacket had become silver as well.

"Ah. Well, I can't help but think silver is best in small amounts," I commented.

Chiron nodded, and we waited until Zoë came down the stairs. She was pale, and her eyes were showing fear, and sadness, and also acceptance and determination. To the untrained eye, her face was impassive.

But it was a look people got when they were about to die.

Her mouth opened to speak.

"Four will head west to free the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in a land with no rain.

Wisdom's pain shows the trail,

Dead, Huntresses, and Campers prevail.

The Titan's Curse must one withstand,

Or find a fate worse than death at a parent's hand."

I paled a bit.

"Athena's pain," Chiron muttered. Our eyes met, and I shuddered a bit.

"Bianca, Phoebe, Perseus, and I will go. The four of us carry a connection to milady, and Perseus is the only camper well rounded enough to be of the most use to us in a battle," she said. I sighed a heavy sigh.

We left the Big House, and I went to Zeus' cabin.

Ali opened the door, dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and one of my tees. Her hair was down.

"Mm," she grunted at me, looking tired. It WAS five in the morning, though.

"Ali, something's happened. I've been chosen to go on a quest, and I have to go now. I'll be back by the end of the month." I leaned over, and kissed her lightly.

"G'luck, Flake," she mumbled. I smiled, and headed for Ares cabin.

I knocked, and saw Mike, Claire's youngest sibling, answer.

"Clarisse! Jackson's here for you," he shouted.

There was some bustling, and Claire appeared before me.

"I have a quest, Claire. Milady needs help. I'll be back before the month ends," I said. I leaned down to her and kissed her.

"If you don't come back, I will kick your ass," she said after we split.

"Jackson! Time to go," I heard Zoë yell. A dufflebag hit me in the leg, causing me to buckle.

"You're questing with three girls," Claire said, looking behind me.

I turned, and saw the other three standing and laughing at my fall. Thalia had packed my bag, and Phoebe had thrown it at me.

Phoebe looked a hell of a lot like Claire, but more violent, and sporadic.

"Two lesbians, and a girl I rescued two years ago. All three are Huntresses."

Claire nodded.

"Have fun, Snowflake," she said as she shut the cabin door.

Fun? No. I had a better chance of getting out of Tartaros.

* * *

_CUUU**UUUUUTTTT**_!

And I'm back guys(and gals)!

:)

I wrote this while down. Quality may reflect poor time to write.

Anywhom.

I want you beautiful fuckers to love this story, and inspire me!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

And back.

There's a special thing waiting for you guys and gals in this chapter.

Still not the owner of this franchise.

Thank you, my pretties, for loving this:)

* * *

We arrived in D.C. to catch a train west.

I have no idea why D.C. was chosen, but Bianca picked it, and Zoë and Phoebe agreed.

My opinion, apparently, didn't matter. So I stayed listening to my music.

Lamb of God? Best fucking thing I've heard all my life.

Walk With Me In Hell was my favorite song, followed by Redneck and then Laid to Rest.

The first of which was playing as we walked into a museum, the NASA one. Had a lot of planes and stuff.

Bianca vanished into a shadow, and I began to take in my surroundings.

Ordinary mortals. Giant ass cat. Skeleton handlers holding a silver scarf. A strongman in a tux, followed by a pair of faces I had hoped not to see.

The Manticore and Kronos himself.

"Percy Jackson! Our old friend," shouted the strongman. I quirkier an eyebrow, and saw Zoë pale out the corner of my eye.

"And you brought friends! Is Artemis letting men into her Hunt now, boy? That's a lot of girls you spend all your time with," the Manticore spat.

They thought I was part of the Hunt? Oh! The outfit.

Damn whoever did that to the darkest recesses of metal.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, big guy? I know your friends there," I said, my hand on Riptide's pen form.

"You mean you don't know? You travel with my treacherous daughter, and you know not of ATLAS!?" I tapped my chin.

"Atlas... Atlas... Hm... Titan of Strength. No. You look like a Jimmy to me." The big cat roared. It shimmered into a large, golden lioness the size of a Mazda car.

The mortals inside ran away, screaming.

"Ooh, damn! Dent-X will fix that breath right up, kitty," I said. It charged me, with five of the seven skeletons behind it.

"Spartus," Phoebe yelled. Silver arrows roared past me, pelting the skeletons as I drew Riptide.

"Zoë! Wake the fuck up," I yelled. The lioness's claws swiped down, but I blocked.

The lioness roared, and charged like a bull. I rolled, and swung my blade down on it's side.

Only for Riptide to bounce off.

"Oh. Lovely." I put Riptide away, and looked for a water fountain.

Found one!

I ran as fast as I could, and power slid underneath the lioness, before grabbing her rear legs and swinging them to the side.

With a mighty quake, the Nemean lioness fell. I forced the water in the fountain to rise into the air, and shoot forward at me.

The water hit my back, and I extended my arm. A trident of ice formed, and a net of water shot over the lion. Freezing the water, I ran to it, pried open it's mouth, and forced my trident into it's throat.

"Boom boom, motherfucker," I said, as my trident exploded into thousands of tiny shards.

The monster became dust, and I smiled softly.

Twenty dagger sized claws and a golden pelt were left behind, which I grabbed.

"You killed it," a dry voice said from behind me.

I turned, and saw Phoebe leaning heavily on Zoë, who had spoken.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, apparently. Do we have a fire? Our lady could use this more than me," I said, holding the pelt up.

Phoebe looked at me oddly, set Zoë down, and lit a fire with Zoë's scarf.

"Bianca killed the Sparti. A child of Hades is the only person who can kill them, apparently. Now explain what you meant by 'our lady', and that outfit," Phoebe said.

I held the pelt and twelve of the claws over the fire.

"For Lady Artemis," I said. The pelt and claws vanished, and I handed two to each of the girls.

"The claws can cut anything. May be useful. Now. The outfit isn't my first pick. It's a part of the joke Lady Selene and Lady Artemis pull on me. My clothes will be silver for a day, and I have bear it. I said our lady, because I owe Lady Artemis three favors. One favor for a summer of sleeping under the sky at night. She's like an older sister to me. So before you shoot me, under pretenses I'm a pervert, remember I have two girlfriends who are quite okay with skewering me," I said.

Bianca spoke next.

"That guy in the tux. Who was that," she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Zoë beat me to the punch.

"Atlas... Titan of Strength and Holder of the Sky. And my former father," she spat.

"Oh dear... This whole quest is a massive fuck your happiness trap," I muttered.

Phoebe heard me.

"Explain." Yaaaay. Demands from the butchest girl I've ever met.

"The lines of the quest's prophecy. Two pertain to me, two you girls, one more to Zoë, and one that is undefined."

"Four will head west to free the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in a land with no rain. Wisdom's pain shows the trail, Dead, Huntresses, and Campers prevail. The Titan's Curse must one withstand, Or find a fate worse than death at a parent's hand." Zoë's eyes lost some more of their natural glimmer.

"Nobody is getting lost, and you sure as hell ain't finding the end of the line when we find that garden," I growled.

"We're wasting time. Come on. Bianca, we need a subway. You've lived here, right?" Bianca nodded, and we gathered our effects, and followed her to an abandoned subway station.

"This was in use the last time I was here," she muttered, looking around.

"When? 1952," I asked. Then I remembered.

"You know. Never mind. You came from the Lotus Casino." A silver arrow found it's way into my hair.

"That's low, cousin!" A laugh came from the side, and we looked. The laugher was an old-ish man with blue eyes, and blonde hair. He stood inside an old train car that carried a few cars. All of which were way above his pay grade.

"This train's headin' west. Five minutes till departure," he said.

We darted into the train car, but he grabbed me.

"Save my sister, Percy," the homeless man said quietly.

"Apollo," I muttered to him.

"Fred, for now. And Athena wanted you to carry this on you." A hat materialized in his hands, and he handed it to me.

A choked sob came from my throat, when I saw the hat.

"I can't... It's hard enough she may be coming back on this quest," I said. He smiled softly, and pressed it into my hands.

"Take care, little bro... It'll settle out after this." The train moved, and I darted aboard the train.

"The quest is just going to free Lady Artemis, Apollo.. Atlas is going to need somebody to put him back under the sky," I said, before he flashed away.

"Perseus. We need to talk," came the voice of Zoë as soon as I stepped on.

"Lead the way," I said.

* * *

She led me into another car, and gestured for me to sit.

"Where did you get that blade," she asked, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Chiron. He gave it to me before my first quest. I hardly use it, unless I can't keep up my ice powers." I took it from my pocket, and revealed the sword.

She gasped quietly when she saw it.

"It was yours, wasn't it? Here. Anaklusmos is a wonderful blade, but my ice is just as good," I said, handing her the hilt. In my other hand, an ice copy of it formed.

"It was mine.. Before I was kicked out of my family..."

"Who took it?"

"Heracles... Son of Zeus..."

(Flashback)

"Thank you for the blade, pretty one," Heracles told Zoë, as he left garden with an apple in one hand, and Anaklusmos in the other.

"Wait! Take me with you," Zoë cried, looking fearfully at the place she lived.

"Until the next city. No further, pretty one. My quest is a long and dangerous one. One unfit for a pretty woman to go on with me. I will come back, pretty one. I promise."

So Heracles took Zoë to the nearest city. But before they reached it, he showed hi. True colors, and attempted to force himself upon the much weaker girl. But unawares to either, Artemis was hunting, and found him before he could commit the depravity.

Her half-brother escaped, with his apple and her blade, but missing his withered grapevine.

(Flashback End)

"Zoë! We have company," Phoebe said, as she ran into the car.

The Huntress and I ran back with her, and I tensed at what I saw.

A spirit stood stood in front of Bianca, and the two were talking.

Silvery blonde hair shimmered as laughter rang out in the train car.

"Anna," I breathed, shaking.

Pale grey eyes looked at me, smiling.

Her ghostly body stepped up to me, and I gasped as her cold hand touched my cheek.

My cheek tingled, and I felt a stray tear escape.

"Wisdom's pain shows the trail," she said.

I collapsed, unable to stand any longer.

"I saw you die, Anna..."

My companions had been oblivious to that...

A fact I was reminded of by three simultaneous sharp intakes of breath.

* * *

CUT!

Shortest chapter in a while, but meh.

I have the most epic fight I've ever written to date on the way.

R&R! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

You guys and gals ready!?

This is the chapter where we break 20K!

Buckle up, because it's ganna get bumpy for here on out;)

* * *

I sighed, and looked at my quest companions.

"Anna is my ex," I began simply. This was only going to get rougher as I went on...

"A year ago, she and I went on a quest to cancel the worst wedding since the Royal Olympus couple... Our Satyr friend Grover got caught, while looking for Pan, and was almost married to Polyphemus.(The living trio grimaced, and Anna's ghostly hands touched mine, while she smiled sadly at me.) We met up with some friends, who were on another quest, and crossed the Charybdis together.."

As I paused, Anna took over.

"Oceanus appeared, and we got separated. Perce, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton fought him, but they were in his domain, so the fight dragged on. We made it to Polyphemus' Island, but something went wrong," she said.

I took over again.

"I'm dying. That's the cost of my powers. Lady Artemis said it was somethin' to do with the fact my body couldn't handle the power I wield. It's like housing a fire in a paper mâché box, and I'm that box. But anyways. I blacked out from blood loss, and the Sea took over my body. When I regained consciousness, I was riding a wave onto Polyphemus' Island, and summoning massive hailstorms to do my part in the fight. I tipped him over, but what I didn't know was that Anna was behind him. And he fell on her..."

I could feel myself shaking. Bianca was getting paler by the second, and the other two were frowning.

Unbidden, the memory of Anna's corpse jumped the front of my mind. It was rash, what I did next. But I threw on Beth's Cap, a name I gave the Yankee hat, and ran from the compartment.

* * *

"You'll have to forgive him, Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca. He's apparently changed more than I thought," Annabeth said. Inside, she was worried more than she was showing.

Where was the Percy Jackson she'd known? That one never ran away from anything. And he certainly wouldn't have kept her hat...

"I once was more carefree. Before Huntresses began to die in front of me," Phoebe said, scowling slightly at Percy's back.

"No matter. He'll be back by the time the train stops," Zoë said.

* * *

The train stopped a while later. Annabeth told them the name, but Percy, who'd came back in the night, insisted on calling it Lizard Finger, Old Spain.

"Jackson!" The group turned, and Percy sighed.

"Finally recovered, Ares? No more time in the brain," he said. Ares stood in a ceremonial military uniform, one of a brigadier general with various stars and medals pinned to his chest.

"No. But I owe you an ass kicking, boy. But you're lucky. Aphrodite wants to see you," the war god said.

He opened a door on a previously unnoticed limousine, and shoved Percy inside.

As soon as the door shut, Percy heard a voice speak.

It was pleasant, and sounded like a perfect blend of his girlfriends' and Annabeth's voices.

What it said, he didn't know.

For in front of him sat a woman.

She had black hair with blonde streaks, rust colored eyes, and tanned skin.

She had Thalia's frame, but Clarisse's hairstyle, and Annabeth's eyebrow shape.

"You are such a WONDERFUL story, Perseus! The ending sucks, but they always do. A good love story never ends happily ever after."

Percy digested this, and then glared at the Titaness. A sudden wave of energy washed over him, and he felt his mind go fuzzy.

And then he had a vision of Thalia slapping him. With that jolt, he snapped out of the trance.

"What does the Titaness of Lust, Love, and Beauty want with me," he said.

Aphrodite pouted, and suddenly turned serious.

"To warn you. Zeus knows what you tried to do, and has forbidden Apollo from helping. He cannot leave Olympus the day you climb Mount Othyrs. Nobody can help you. So the way I see it, you have two choices. Either you give up more years to help your sister figure see, or you can die knowing a blind goddess is useless against my cousin."

Percy merely glared, and exited the car with a single parting sentence.

"I'll freeze that lake when I get to it."

* * *

The questing demigods walked a fair ways from the town, and didn't stop until the encountered a junkyard.

Percy looked at the gate and saw the Eta symbol cleverly hidden by a gear pattern on the gateway top.

Drawing a Nemean Lioness claw, Percy stepped cautiously into the mechanical graveyard.

"Do not touch anything. This is Hephaestus' Junkyard. Gods know what the item here have on them," he said to his companions.

Behind his back, where he couldn't see, Annabeth smiled and glided right into a pile of gears.

They, much to her shock, shifted.

A rumbling across the earth made Percy sigh, and stand straighter, in preparation for a battle.

"Anna. You're not a ghost. Dead Greek souls sent from the Underworld to the surface of Earth are daimon. You're solid-ish. That warning DID mean you too," he said, lightly glaring at her.

Annabeth looked sheepish, and gasped, before pointing up.

"DI immortales... Talos," Zoë whispered. A twenty foot tall bronze giant was above them, with a pile of junk in hand.

"The claws. Use them. They can pierce anything," Percy said. The questers nodded, and drew the claws. Percy yanked water from the earth, and grimaced.

He'd be drawing on the confined aquifers to fight with.

Which means, he'd be left open for almost fifteen seconds.

And in a battle, that was fourteen extra seconds of imminent death.

He rolled left as a gear hit where he was just standing.

'Ten.'

He dashed forward, and cut the automaton's foot open. A thin, black liquid bled out, and Percy face palmed.

Oil. It had enough water to be liquid, and burned well enough.

Thrusting his hands out, Percy concentrated.

Physical Science 101: Vibrating molecules equals fire, and/or gas.

Either way, it couldn't run without the oil, which had by now vanished.

The bronze man's body groaned, and Percy felt the water from the aquifer rise to his knees.

Nice and cold.

Twitching his pinkies, and flicking them forward, the water rushed into the giant's knees and elbow joints, where it froze into ice.

And then it fell forward.

Percy froze for a split second, but recovered faster, using the remaining water to enhance his speed.

He ran under the giant's chest, and the water whirled around his arms and shoulders.

Bianca and Phoebe stared at him, as he struggled to hold the multi-ton robotic being.

"STOP GAWKIN AND MOVE YOUR ASSES," he said.

Idly, in his stress to hold the weight, he noticed his older self coming back to the surface.

His words produced his desired effect, however, as the Huntresses ran out from the area where the beast would fall.

Percy lifted once, but his legs gave out underneath him.

The giant fell, and Percy was quick to throw his hands up in a futile attempt to guard his face.

"Percy!"

Then his world went black.

* * *

In the shadows of a distant junk pile, a tall man wearing an all black cloak smirked, and lowered his hands. The shackles on his wrists clinked together as he did so.

Under his cloak, a pair of white gold eyes glowed, and he vanished, taking Percy's body with him.

* * *

CUT!

Just who is this mysterious man?! Friend or foe?! Is Percy really dead!? (Methinks you'd be pissed if thus was so.)

Find out next time on...

THERE'S A STORM A'COMIN! (Run for your lives, Pornado{Poseidon-Tornado, pervs}, and Frozen Salt are also eligible titles)

R&R!

And yeah.

In case it isn't clear, Percy's dying from the stress it takes to use ice. He isn't a son of Khione, and isn't converting it to water. This makes his cells speed up their life cycle by spending more energy, and shortens his life span.


	8. Chapter 8

I am BACK!

After my net went to visit Hel(lovely woman, she is), it has returned, and I am now almost done with me GED classes. After that, it's off to university or the USAF. Depends, really. I want to fly and help people, but I also wanna be stylish and figure out what ins the name of Satan is up with Hellywood.

:3

I still don't own. This chapter is thick, and hopefully juicy.

* * *

I do NOT like waking up in a white room, chained up in an odd metal, and no water near me.

Not. One. Bit.

This isn't even mentioning this giant fucking eye in the roof, or the man draped in black standing at the opposite side of the room from me.

"This seems a bit bright for a torture room, don't you think," I said. I had to hold back a grimace. My throat was dry, and my voice sounded like shit.

"Ah, but that's the thing, isn't it? It's NOT a torture room. Welcome, Perseus Jackson, to my home," the man said, stepping towards me.

"Well then. That's that. I'm assuming you're not my friend, and I'm about to get a monologue?"

The man laughed, and removed his hood. He had white eyes and pure silver hair, but he had the face of a young man.

"I am Nous, son of Athena and Prometheus, Titan of the Mind, and husband of Chione. Who is curious about you. Not even Eumolpus could wield ice, and he was the son of the sea and snow. I, too, am curious. What makes you so special? Why did you get a gene most dormant?" I felt a pressure on my mind, and a headache flared up all of a sudden.

"Oh my... That is a first... You were the one lost in the desert, Perseus. Your role in the quest is done. Rest now. When you wake, the war will be over."

* * *

Zoë looked at the bronze blade that rested in her hands, scowling.

"What do we do, Lieutenant," Bianca asked her.

"We press on. We must reach the West before daybreak. We're almost there."

As the trio of Huntresses set out, Annabeth looked at the Talos prototype and frowned.

Something was up, and she didn't like being out of the loop.

* * *

Percy felt his eye begin to droop, and his body get slack.

Then a chill went down his spine, as a voice boomed in his head.

_'You seem to be in another spot here, Sawblade. Step aside. The professional will handle this.'_

As soon as the voice went silent, Percy felt like he was falling. His eyes shut, and his mind went blank.

But his mouth opened.

"And now. I get to play," came the deep voice of the voice in Percy's head.

The odd white chains the tied him to the wall glowed an icy blue color, and shattered.

His eyelids opened, but whatever was behind them was NOT Percy's eyes.

Two bright, icy blue orbs stared out into the wall, and frozen steam came from Percy's mouth.

"I... I am AWAKE!" As the words left his mouth, the room froze over.

The once pure white room was now covered in ice, and the now free Percy was cloaked in an icy armor.

* * *

Beneath the sky, Artemis felt a welcome chill come over the mountain.

But Atlas, who was leering at her, started to shiver violently.

"PROMETHEUS! Stop with the chill," he bellowed.

But as the scrawny man began to say it wasn't him, he frowned.

"This... Atlas, if that being is coming here... You had best free the goddess and crawl under the sky now. I do not know who that is, but they are stronger than either of us combined. About as strong as the Sleeping Mother, I'd say."

* * *

Monsters rushed the ice coated man, but nothing effected him.

The Minotaur charged him, but as the horns touched the ice of his chestplate, the monster suddenly roared, and shattered.

A string of icicles formed, and began to spin around him as he walked. A Hydra spat fire at him, but it was stopped as Percy walked through the monster.

"I am Chryos! Who will come forth and fight," he bellowed.

But all the monsters were gone.

Nous stepped out, Chione at his side.

"I shall. I am Nous, and today I will add Slayer of Chryos and Perseus Jackson to my titles," he said. A solid wave of energy blasted the ice man, and his ice dented.

"Good. Mayhaps I will find a challenge in you!" Dry ice began to pelt the couple as the dodged.

Chione threw snowballs with rocks, and created a blizzard around Chryos as Nous slashed at him with blades of energy.

Chunks of ice and pools of ichor flew about as the trio battled.

Finally, as he realized he was about to lose the battle, Nous feinted a left strike, but drove a spike straight up Chryos' jaw.

But his attempt was in vain as the being back handed him into his wife.

"Leave. I concede to you, Chryos," he said as he sat up.

Chryos glared, but nodded once.

"You are a worthy opponent. If I were any younger, you would have been assured victory," Chryos said. He waved a hand, and the ice around him gathered to form an ice Pegasus.

"Stay out of the war. If we meet on the battlefield, I will kill you. If my host meets you on the battlefield, I will assist him in killing you." Chryos mounted the frost stallion, and galloped off.

* * *

Zoë looked at her father defiantly as he held his javelin above her. Bianca was unconscious, and Phoebe was dead as a result of Ladon's poison.

"Not today, Atlas," a new voice said. They looked, and Percy was there, atop an ice Pegasus, holding an ice sculpture of Riptide in one hand, and a frost whip in the other.

But he stood on unsteady feet, and was bleeding heavily from his nose.

"Ah. Welcome to the party, Perseus. I was afraid Nous had indeed killed you. Such a shame, that you survived," Atlas said. He jabbed his javelin into Zoë's stomach, and swung her into him, where he flew backwards, into an empty cage.

"I say. Doesn't it seem a little cold, Atlas?" Zoë glowed white, and vanished.

Percy smiled, and raised his hands. A wave of sea water jetted into them, and he smirked.

The water split into two streams. One formed an eight foot tall man built like the Minotaur, with a serpent's head and fangs, the jaws of a Caiman, the teeth of a Piranha, and the scale-like armor of an armored catfish. All of which was made of ice and water.

Percy was the other stream, and he landed near Artemis.

"I'm going to do something stupid. I can't fight Atlas, milady. So I'm going to heal you, and take the sky," he said in her ear, as he touched her face gingerly.

Her eyes were gone, and her face was almost disfigured. She was thin, and shaking, and there were cuts all over her body.

Idly, Chryos tiredly popped up.

_'The Titan scum barely left her any dignity. I will help as best I can, but I am tired beyond words.'_

A small amount of energy surged into Percy, and he forced it from him and into Artemis.

As he watched, her silver orbs began to reform before him, and water and ice alike darted over her cuts, healing them.

But the effects were seen on Percy as well. His skin began to age, de-age, and turn red all at once, as his cells died and regenerated, while energy poured off him.

"Give me the sky, Artemis," Percy said, as he grasped the chains, and tugged.

In a flash, they'd swapped spots, and Atlas paled.

Another flash, and Apollo appeared before them as well.

"Heads up," growled out the ice golem before it became water, which surrounded Percy almost instantly.

A golden arrow buried itself in Atlas's chest, and two silver knives buried themselves in his neck.

A roundhouse kick from Apollo sent him into Artemis, but Atlas corrected himself, and grasped a massive chunk of earth, which smashed into the goddess. He then threw a javelin at Apollo, followed by several large, iron discus plates, and an Olympic Sport Hammer.

Ice gripped his feet, and water bound his hands.

"Now," Percy said, his hair turning gray under the stress.

Apollo's golden arrows riddled Atlas' chest, and a flurry of silver slashes covered him.

Then, as it looked like the Titan was about to lose, a fire erupted into existence around the three, and the immortals began to glow.

In a massive flash, Atlas soared into Percy's body, and the two swapped spots.

Apollo was at his side instantly, waving his hands ahove Percy's body. On his other side was Artemis, pouring as much energy as she could safely put into his body.

"Sis... Percy will be fine. He's just sleeping. You can stop giving him power you need. I'll take them all back to Chiron. Go get some food, and some better clothes," Apollo said.

Percy's eyes opened, but Apollo couldn't see them fully. All he saw was a glow.

But Artemis did see them, and she gasped lightly.

"Tell Zeus that we have another problem... Kronos did not wake on his own," came a deep voice from Percy's throat. His hand lifted, and touched Artemis', before a surge of energy left him and went into her.

Then, he went limp. A light snore escaped him.

"Percy's being possessed by a god," Apollo said, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

FIN!

:)

R&R?


End file.
